A Wind and A Dream
by kang sung hye
Summary: SEKUEL AN ANGEL Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang sama tentang seorang yeoja kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyunnie. Di saat ia sedang berlibur, ia bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang sedang kabur dari perjodohan. LAST CHAP KYUMIN GS
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun's POV

_Angin semilir menerpa lembut kulitku. Yang membimbingku menjauhi rumah hitam itu. Hingga sekarang di hadapanku sudah siap aneka permainan anak kecil di taman itu. Kaki-kaki kecilku melangkah pelan menuju sebuah ayunan berwarna biru terang._

_Aku duduk di bangku ayunan itu sambil menikmati angin lembut yang terus menemaniku sedari tadi. Ku maju-mundurkan ayunan itu, membuatku berayun pelan dan merasakan sedikit kesegaran karena angin itu kembali menyelimuti ayunanku. Aku tersenyum senang._

_Sepasang tangan kecil menutup mataku. Membuatku tak bisa melihat ke depan._

"_Tebak siapa aku!" seru suara yeoja kecil membuatku tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar._

"_Aku tidak tahu jika tidak melihatmu. Lepaskan dulu tanganmu" kataku sembari memegangi tangan yeoja itu. Kudengar yeoja itu tertawa dan ia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mataku._

"_Baiklah, Kyunnie!"_

**A Wind and A Dream**

Super Junior's fanfiction. This characters are don't my own.

Yang jadi member SJ di ff ini adalah, semua member SJ kecuali KangTeuk, Hanchul, dan Hyukmin (y).

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan seiring dengan sinar matahari yang sedikit-sedikit masuk melewati tirai jendelaku. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Aku duduk pelan di tepi ranjang dan terdiam memikirkan mimpi barusan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku bermimpi seperti itu. Mimpi tentang aku yang masih kecil, bermain dengan yeoja yang entah siapa namanya. Aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana wajahnya. Yang kuingat hanya satu. Ia selalu membawa boneka kelinci.

Sebuah suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Suara Yesung-hyung memanggilku untuk segera sarapan. Aku pun menjawab dan beranjak dari ranjangku menuju ruang makan Dorm Super Junior.

"Pagi, magnae!" sapa Donghae. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya namja ikan itu. Aku menggeleng.

"Ani… ini tentang mimpiku semalam" kataku sembari mengambil kotak sereal cokelat dan susu krim.

"Mimpi? Mimpi tentang yeoja itu lagi?" Tanya Donghae dan aku mengangguk lesu. "Kubilang juga apa. Di kehidupanmu sebelumnya, kau pasti suka mencampakkan wanita dan mungkin yeoja itu salah satunya. Kau harus mencari kuburan yeoja itu dan menziarahinya, magnae!" kata Donghae mengada-ada. Dasar ikan Mokpo. Apa ia lupa kalau yeoja itu masih kecil. Dia pikir aku playboy sejak bayi, apa?

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku seraya menyuapkan sereal yang sudah siap kumakan. Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Yakin sekali!" aku memandangnya datar.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau aku seorang playboy di kehidupan selanjutnya? Reinkarnasi itu tidak ada! Jangan mengada-ada, fishy!" seruku kesal. Namun Donghae malah tertawa.

"Kenapa? Karena wajahmu itu cocok menjadi seorang ahjusshi mesum!" seru Donghae tertawa. Aku hanya memandangnya malas dan melanjutkan makanku. "Mau taruhan berapa? Seribu won? Sepuluh ribu won? Aku yakin seribu persen!" seru Donghae berteriak. Sementara aku mengacuhkannya.

Sekarang waktunya berkumpul bagi kami, para Super Junior member untuk briefing konser live di Jepang. Aku duduk dengan tangan kusilangkan di depan dada. Sementara manajer membacakan agenda, aku masih memikirkan mimpiku itu.

"Kalian sudah mengerti semuanya, kan? Kyuhyun!" Tanya manajer padaku. Lamunanku pecah dan aku mengangguk menyamakan situasi. "Baiklah, kita berangkat mulai besok kecuali Siwon. Siwon berangkat lusa" kata manajer pada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk.

"Memang ada apa dengan mu, Siwon?" Tanya Donghae. Aku melihat Siwon dan ia hanya tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Memangnya aku belum mengatakan pada kalian, ya? Orang tuaku akan menjodohkanku dengan rekan kerja mereka" kata Siwon santai namun diiringi dengan teriakan terkejut khas member Super Junior.

"Yang bener? Wah, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada kami!" sahut Donghae.

"Ne! Curang kau! Aku yang sebagai leader saja belum nikah, kau sudah main jodoh aja!" sahut Yesung-hyung, leader boyband kami. Siwon hanya tertawa. Jika yang lainnya berisik karena mendengar berita baru dari Prince Charmin itu, maka aku hanya diam. Tentu saja, mimpi yeoja itu lebih mengusikku daripada berita perjodohan Siwon.

"Hei-hei, tunggu! Harusnya yang paling ribut saat ini, adalah Kyuhyun! Dia kan, uke couple wonkyu! Tapi daritadi ia diam saja" Kata Kibum dan sekaligus membuatku terperanjat. Seketika para hyung-hyung menyebalkan itu menyorakiku dan Siwon. Kuda itu sendiri hanya senyam-senyum nggak jelas sembari menghampiri dan memelukku.

"Apa kau cemburu, chagi?" Tanya Siwon membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Segera kulepaskan tangannya dan berlari ke tempat persembunyian paling strategis. Kamar!

"ANNII! Aku masih normal!" teriakku dan para hyung-hyung yaoi itu tertawa melihatku.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang dan sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Di sebelah ranjangku sudah ada Kibum yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Aku menghampiri ranjangku dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Sudah mau tidur, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kibum. Aku mengangguk dan menyelimuti diriku memunggunginya. "Kau tidak bercerita padaku tentang yeoja itu lagi?" Tanya Kibum. Aku membuka mataku begitu mendengar ia berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak. Mungkin komentarmu akan sama dengan Donghae" kataku menolak dan Kibum tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Aku bukan namja seperti Donghae yang sukanya menggodamu" kata Kibum. Benar juga. Selama aku sekamar dengan Kibum, ia memang baik padaku dan selalu mendengarkan curhatanku meskipun semua curhatanku nggak ada yang masuk akal. Aku beranjang dari pembaringanku dan duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Semalam aku bermimpi tentang yeoja itu lagi" kataku mulai bercerita.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama dan bagaimana bentuk wajahnya?" Tanya Kibum dan aku menggeleng. Ia terlihat berpikir dan kemudian memandangku serius. "Kau ingin jawaban serius atau bercanda?" Tanya Kibum kemudian. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Memangnya apa bedanya? Kalau semua jawaban itu sama dengan yang dikatakan Donghae, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang" kataku sembari beranjak. Namun Kibum mencegahku dan menyuruhku duduk lagi.

"Aku yakin, akan berbeda dari jawaban si ikan Mokpo itu!" katanya yakin. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, jawaban yang bercanda dulu" kataku kemudian. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Menurutku, mimpimu itu mungkin adalah kisah hidup kakekmu sewaktu kecil. Mungkin saat ia masih kecil, ia pernah bertemu seorang yeoja dan ia ingin kau mencari yeoja itu sekarang lewat mimpimu. Bukankah sekarang semakin mendekati hari meninggalnya kakekmu?" kata Kibum membuatku bingung.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku mendengarnya pasti, yeoja itu memanggilku 'Kyunnie'. Kedua kakekku tidak ada yang memiliki panggilan 'Kyunnie'" kataku mematahkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu, pendapat bercandanya salah" kata Kibum menyimpulkan.

"Bagaimana dengan pendapat serius?" tanyaku. Kibum menatapku sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kau melupakan mimpi itu."

"Tapi, semakin sering kucoba melupakan mimpi itu, semakin sering membayangiku. Menurutku, mimpi itu tak hanya sekedar bunga tidur karena di setiap malam, mimpi itu selalu muncul dan berkelanjutan. Seperti sebuah cerita" kataku menjelaskan pendapatku.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah dan mungkin kau akan menemukan petunjuk lain."

Lalu aku kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

_Gelap. Kenapa semuanya gelap? Sekujur tubuhku basah karena keringat dan tangisan. Tunggu? Apa aku menangis? Kenapa aku bisa menangis?_

_Seberkas cahaya muncul ketika sebuah pintu terbuka. Bayangan seorang namja tegap memasuki ruangan tempatku berbaring di lantai. Ia menyalakan lampu dan membuat mataku sakit karena tak terbiasa._

"_Apa kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu?" Tanya namja itu. Tunggu! Aku merasa mengenali namja itu._

"_Sudah, Appa!" kata namja cilik yang kuakui sebagai diriku itu dengan wajah yang menunduk takut._

"_Apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya namja itu lagi._

"_A.. aku memecahkan pi.. piring."_

'_PLAAK' sebuah tamparan keras mengenai kepalaku. Meskipun yang terkena tamparan itu adalah namja cilik itu, tapi terasa sangat nyata padaku._

"_Dasar anak pabbo! Kesalahanmu adalah hidup di dunia ini!" teriak namja itu. Perlahan aku menengadahkan kepala keatas, mencoba melihat namja itu. Mataku terkejut. Namja itu adalah Appa-ku sendiri. Ternyata namja cilik ini memang diriku, dan namja dewasa itu memang Appa-ku. "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau harus mati!" lalu sebuah pisau dari tangan Appa melayang kearahku._

"GHAAAAHH!" teriakku kencang. Aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran dan mata yang terbelalak kaget. Kibum terbangun, sementara para member berlarian menuju kamarku.

"Ada apa, Kyu!" seru Yesung-hyung menenangkan yang masih syok. Aku terengah-engah, karena tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dalam mimpiku.

"Ani.. hh.. hhh… tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya.. mimpi buruk" kataku terengah-engah. Yesung-hyung memandangku cemas.

"Makanya, sebelum tidur berdoa dulu. Agar malaikat tuhan melindungimu!" kata Siwon dengan logat sok alim-nya. Aku mendeathglarenya karena kesal dan ia tertawa melihatku.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kembali ke kamar" perintah Yesung-hyung. Satu persatu member pergi dari kamarku sementara Yesung-hyung tampak berbicara dengan Kibum.

Aku terlihat sangat lelah dan capek. Kutekuk kedua lututku dan menyembunyikan wajahku diantara kedua pahaku. Aku benar-benar syok karena bermimpi Appa yang membunuh diriku sendiri. Ada apa denganku?

Sebuah tepukan halus pundakku membuatku menengadahkan kepala keatas dan mendapati Yesung-hyung tersenyum lembut padaku. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Kau ke Jepang bareng Siwon saja" saran Yesung-hyung namun aku menggeleng. Meskipun rekan couple-ku adalah Siwon, namun aku enggan dekat dengannya. dia seperti pastor homo, menurutku. Buktinya saja aku lebih memilih sekamar dengan Kibum dari pada dengan Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku ke Jepang bersama yang lain" kataku tegas. Yesung-hyung kembali menepukku.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri, oke?" saran Yesung-hyung lalu ia pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku memandang Kibum yang sepertinya melihatku cemas. Ia lalu menghampiriku.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Kibum khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Apa mimpi tentang yeoja itu lagi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Bukan. Ini bukan tentang yeoja itu. Aku baru menyadari mimpi ku selama ini bukan tentang yeoja itu" kata ku menjelaskan. Alis Kibum tampak bertautan. "Mimpiku selama ini, adalah mimpi tentang diriku"

.

.

.

Burung besi yang sedang kutumpangi sekarang, membawaku dan rekan-rekan seprofesiku ke Jepang, negara yang pernah menjajah negara kami. Tapi sekarang yang terlihat malah Korea yang sedang menjajah Jepang. Atau malah sedang mendunia? Ya, demam Korea memang mendunia. Seiring dengan semakin naiknya pamor boyband kami, boyband baru juga semakin bermunculan. Kami harus semakin berlatih agar bertalenta dan tetap menjadi yang terbaik di hati para fans kami.

Aku memandang hamparan lautan yang terlihat dari atas pesawat. Jika para member tidur, maka aku tidak. Aku masih syok dengan mimpiku semalam. Setelah berkali-kali bermimpi tentang yeoja itu, aku malah memimpikan Appa yang mencoba membunuhku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu?

Setelah perjalanan di pesawat usai dan kami telah sampai di Bandara Narita, begitu turun dari pesawat, aku sudah berniat untuk fokus dengan konserku di Jepang. Sebagai boyband professional, kami memang dididik untuk berusaha professional di setiap situasi. Setelah menyukseskan konser kami di Jepang, akhirnya kami kembali juga ke Korea. Lalu, seperti biasa manajer akan memberikan waktu istirahat pada kami.

Waktu istirahat sehariku kugunakan untuk menelpon Appa dan Umma. Mungkin dengan menceritakan mimpi-mimpiku, mereka bisa mengerti atau mungkin bisa menyarankan sesuatu padaku.

"Tumben kau menelpon setelah konser, Kyu. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan game-mu?" Tanya Appa dengan selera humornya seperti biasa. Aku sedikit tertawa.

"Ne. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan pada Appa" kataku. Appa bertanya, namun aku hanya terdiam. Berpikir tentang mimpiku semalam. "Ngg…" aku bergumam.

"Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu, Kyu?" Tanya Appa.

"Ah, bukan pekerjaan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Appa" kataku sesaat lalu aku terdiam. "Aku bermimpi Appa membunuhku" kataku kemudian. Dari seberang telepon tak terdengar suara Appa. Namun suara Umma yang terlihat cemas. "Appa. Appa masih disana?" tanyaku.

"Ne, Kyu. Mmm.. Umma mu ingin berbicara padamu" kata Appa lalu telpon pun berganti dengan Umma sebagai pembicaranya.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Umma dari seberang telepon.

"Ne, Umma."

"Umma pikir kau sedikit kelelahan karena jadwal panggungmu. Sampai-sampai bermimpi seperti itu" kata Umma menasehati.

"Benar, Kyu! Apa pikir itu hanya bunga tidur arena kau kecapaian. Appa pikir appa tidak tahu tentang jadwalmu yang segunung itu?" kali ini nasehat datang Appa. "Appa tak mungkin melakukan hal yang ada dalam mimpimu itu, Kyu. Kau tahu, kan Appa sangat menyayangimu?" Tanya Appa lagi.

"Ne, Appa."

"Kyu, ambilah cuti. Tiga hari atau seminggu tak apalah. Yang penting kau harus istirahat. Umma mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Umma khawatir.

"Ne, Umma. Gomawo. Aku akan mencoba meminta cuti pada manajer."

Lalu, seperti dalam nasehat Umma, aku meminta cuti pada manajer. Awalnya mereka menolak karena sebentar lagi, kami harus mempersiapkan pembuatan album ketujuh. Tapi, Yesung-hyung dan para hyung-ku tidak menyetujui pendapat mereka. Hyungdeul mengizinkanku berlibur seminggu karena mereka pikir aku butuh istirahat dan memang aku membutuhkannya. Tak kusangka hyung-ku itu memang masih punya hati yang baik, meskipun mereka kadang membuatku kesal. Akhirnya manajer menyetujuiku untuk berlibur seminggu berkat hyungdeul. Ghamshamnida, hyung.

Setelah mendapatkan izin berlibur, aku pun memutuskan untuk berlibur di daerah Nowon, kampung halamanku sekaligus tempat kakek tinggal dulu. mungkin sekedar menziarahi nisan beliau.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

_Angin semilir ini begitu menyejukkan. Membuatku selalu berlari dengan lincah. Mengitari seluruh komplek perumahan pun kulakukan demi merasakan angin ini lebih banyak. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang namja cilik berambut brunette dan berkulit putih pucat yang sedang meringkuk menangis. Yang membuatku terheran adalah, kuliit putihnya itu penuh memar dan luka._

_Aku menghampiri namja itu._

"_Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku. Namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku di balik poninya yang panjang itu. Meski tak melihat matanya, namun aku yakin, ia memang benar-benar menangis. lihat saja bekas air mata yang sangat banyak di kedua sisi pipinya dan hidung yang memerah. "Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Tubuhmu penuh luka. Ayo kubawa ke rumah Shindong Ahjusshi!" ajakku seraya menarik lembut tangannya. Ia menurutiku._

_Kami telah sampai di rumah Shindong Ahjussi, ahjusshi tetanggaku yang punya sebuah toko obat kecil. Aku sengaja membawanya karena kupikir Shindong Ahjusshi tahu obat untuk merawat luka namja kecil ini. Saat aku membawa namja itu pada Shindong Ahjusshi, ahjusshi berwajah ramah itu sangat terkejut. Ia segera membawa masuk kami ke dalam rumahnya._

"_Astaga… kenapa bisa begini, Minnie?"Tanya Shindong Ahjusshi padaku._

"_Aku tak tahu. Saat aku ingin ke taman, aku bertemu dengan dia yang meringkuk dan menangis disana" kataku menjelaskan. Shidong Ahjusshi pun merawat luka namja itu dan mengompres memar-memarnya._

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya Shindong Ahjusshi lembut. Namun namja itu terlihat takut pada Shindong Ahjusshi._

"_Ahjusshi! Kau membuatnya takut! Sini, biar aku saja" kataku seraya duduk di depan namja itu. "Kau siapa?" tanyaku. Ia terlihat takut padaku namun ia perlahan menjawab pertanyaanku._

"_Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya namja itu lirih. Mungkin karena aku masih takut._

"_Aku? Aku Lee Sungmin. Siapa kamu?" tanyaku ganti. Ia terlihat berpikir dalam tundukkannya._

"_Aku…"_

KRIIINGGGGGG

"Kenapa harus bel, sih! Padahal sebentar lagi aku tahu siapa nama namja itu!" seruku seketika. Kulihat teman-teman sekelas yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh karena tiba-tiba aku berteriak. Aku meringis malu dan kembali menempelkan kepalaku di meja dan kembali tidur barang semenit.

Setelah agak lama, sahabatku Eunhyuk, membangunkanku. Ku kerjapkan mataku dan kulihat kelas sudah kosong. Eunhyuk tersenyum padaku tapi aku malah menatapnya malas dan memilih menyangga kepalaku menatap pemandangan luar pantai. Ya, sekolahku memang dekat dengan pantai.

"Tak segera pulang? Lihat. Kelas sudah sepi" kata Eunhyuk mengingatkan. Aku menggeleng lesu namun tetap melaksanakan perkataannya. Dengan pelan ku bereskan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahku lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk. "Hei! Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan pulang bersama Eunhyuk. Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil. Tak heran jika sampai sekarang kami masih bersahabat. Bahkan rumah kami berdekatan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya mengajakku mengobrol namun aku hanya diam. Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya orang yang ingin diperhatikan, akhirnya peka juga karena menyadari aku tidak memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Kau sakit, Minnie?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Sejak bangun tadi kau hanya diam saja."

"Tidak apa-apa" kataku lesu. Eunhyuk hanya mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Begitukah? Kalau ada masalah, katakan padaku, ne" kata Eunhyuk member saran. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ngg... Hyukkie.." panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, kan aku pernah memimpikan seorang namja?" tanyaku dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ne, apa kau memimpikannya lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk dan aku mengangguk.

"AKu bingung, apa maksud dari mimpiku. Kalau dihubung-hubungkan, malah menjadi sebuah cerita" kataku membuat kesimpulan. Eunhyuk terdiam berpikir.

"Mungkin itu cerita tentang kehidupanmu sebelumnya" kata Eunhyuk berpendapat dan aku menggeleng menolak jawabannya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya reinkarnasi, Hyukkie. Hidup hanya sekali, kau tahu?" kataku berpendapat.

"Baiklah, kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku" kata Eunhyuk seraya mengedikkan bahunya. "Asal kau tahu saja, kalau kau rajin, mungkin kau bisa mencari nisan-nisan di pemakaman tua dan kau akan temukan namamu di makam yang sudah puluhan tahun lamanya" kata Eunhyuk lagi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Malas sekali mencarinya, Hyukkie" kataku malas dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa.

"Terserah, lah."

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah masing-masing. Rumahku dan Eunhyuk memang bersebelahan. Eunhyuk berpamitan padaku dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku sudah disambut dengan sapaan heboh ala Umma yang membuatku bosan. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa, maka tak masalah bagiku. Aku segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, namun terhenti karena panggilan Umma.

"Min, nanti malam bersiaplah. Ada yang ingin Appa dan Umma kenalkan padamu" kata Umma dengan gaya sok menggodanya. Seketika pikiranku melayang dengan kata 'Perjodohan'. Ah, sudahlah. Kita lihat dulu seperti apa 'calon' ku. Jika style-nya seperti Yesung Super Junior, sang leader. Lumayan, lah. Tapi kalau seperti Siwon Super Junior, si pastor mesum itu. Aku akan menenggelamkan diri ke Sungai Han. Itu pun kalau aku berani.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Kami sudah bersiap untuk ke restoran tempat pertemuan keluargaku dan teman Appa dan Umma. Sejak sore tadi Umma sudah memilihkan berbagai macam dress untukku. Terutama yang warna pink. Karena itu memang warna kesukaanku dan Umma. Akhirnya setelah sibuk bebenah diri –meskipun aku tak peduli-, kami siap juga ke restoran itu.

Aku memasuki restoran Kona Beans dengan pelan. Tentu saja karena aku malas harus berurusan dengan acara perjodohan. Hei, aku masih SMA, you know? Masih terlalu dini untuk memikirkan perjodohan. Aku masih ingin bermain-main, shopping dengan Eunhyuk, atau mungkin ikut kencan buta dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

Aku duduk di sebelah Appa dan Umma. Di hadapan mereka, telah duduk seorang pasangan suami istri yang sepertinya sudah menginjak kepala lima. Aku tersenyum manis pada mereka dan mereka membalas senyumku. Dalam hati, aku hanya bisa mengumpat diriku yang sok-sok manis pada mereka.

"Jadi ini Sungmin, putri yang kau ceritakan?" Tanya Ahjumma itu. Ummaku mengangguk senang.

"Ne. Manis sekali, kan?" kata Umma memujiku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar gaya bicara Umma yang terkesan seperti ingin menonjolkan diriku.

"Benar. Sangat, manis. Sepertinya ia akan cocok dengan putraku. Ia personil boyband internasional" kata Ahjusshi itu ikut menonjolkan putranya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Ahjusshi itu.

Personil boyband internasional? Siapa? Shinee? Super Junior? Semoga namja itu sesuai dengan tipeku. Baik hati, perhatian, memiliki senyum malaikat tapi aslinya seperti iblis, dan pastinya jangan sok alim dan tidak suka memandangku dengan tatapan lapar dan mesum. Jujur saja, aku lebih menyukai tipe-tipe seperti serigala asli dari pada serigala berbulu domba. Serigala asli akan memakan jika ingin memakan, daripada serigala berbulu domba yang akan memakan setelah mangsanya tertipu dengan imej-nya.

Seorang namja yang kuketahui rupanya datang menghampiri meja kami. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat namja itu. Ia membungkuk pada Umma dan Appaku dan padaku juga. Setelah menyalami kedua orang tuaku, ia menyalamiku.

"Choneun, Choi Siwon imnida"

JDERRRRRRR

Padahal kuharap bukan Siwon. Tapi.. kenapa?

Aku mematung luar biasa hingga rasanya mata foxy ini ingin keluar saking terkejutnya. Acara perjodohan pun berjalan lancer meskipun agak terhambat ketika mereka semua meminta pendapatku. Tentu saja, karena saking terkejutnya, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dan yang paling menyebalkannya, Umma sengaja mengatakan, "Sungmin kaku seperti ini, karena gugup berada di dekat namja semaskulin Siwon."

Cih, penjilat. Umma mengatakan itu, agar Umma Siwon suka padaku, eoh? Asal kalian semua tahu, saja. Tipe pangeran tampan impianku adalah namja tampan baik hati, perhatian, dan yang selalu melihatku apa adanya. Bukannya, namja yang bertatapan aneh macam Siwon. Kalian pikir aku tak mengetahuinya? Sejak ia menyalami tanganku, ia terus memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan lagi, ia menjabat tanganku begitu lama. Untungnya Appa masih memiliki sedikit penyakit daughter complex-nya. Akhirnya hubunngan tangan kami terputus berkat Appa. Oh, thanks Appa.

Acara temu-kedua keluarga itu berakhir sudah dengan aku yang masuk kaku mematung. Lalu aku baru sadar sepenuhnya ketika berada di kamar. Aku menjarit sepuas-puasnya karena kesal di jodohkan dengan Siwon Super Junior. Maaf saja, para Siwonest, fans Siwon. Bias saya adalah Yesung-oppa. Bukan Siwon. Kalau bukan Yesung-oppa, seratus juta Siwon pun, saya tidak akan mau!

"Minnie!" apa kau benar-benar senang dijodohkan dengan Siwon? Sampai-sampai berteriak begitu!" kata Umma yang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu kamarku. Aku berhenti berteriak dan memandang malas Umma. Umma menyeringai melihatku, berharap ia mendapatiku tertangkap basah bahagia sendiri. Namun, bukan itu yang akan didapatkan Umma, karena aku segera berlari meloncati jendela menuju jendela kamar Eunhyuk yang memang tepat bersebelahan dengan jendelaku. "Lee Sungmin! KembalI!"

.

.

.

Aku berseru kesal pada Eunhyuk tentang kejadianku semalam. Beruntung yeoja itu sedang asyik masih membaca manga, sehingga ia belum tidur. Tapi akhirnya, ia terpaksa berhenti membaca manga kesukaannya, karena aku memintanya untuk mendengarkan curhatanku.

"Sudah, tenang. Kau kan bisa menolaknya" kata Eunhyuk memberikan saran.

"Tapi, Hyukkie. Kau tahu, kan bagaimana karakter Umma yang menyebalkan itu. Aku terlanjur takut membayangkan kalau Umma marah padaku dan memaksaku menikah dengan Siwon. Aku tidak mau. Maunya sama Yesung-oppa!" seruku memaksa. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menepuk pundakku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sudahlah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Semenakutkannya Heechul-ahjumma, ia pasti memiliki ketakutan pada sesuatu" perkataan Eunhyuk membuatku berhenti menangis seketika. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Umma-ku paling takut dengan Halmoni-ku. Kim Taeyon. Semonyet-monyet-nya dirimu, tak salah jika kau jenius, Hyukkie.

Seketika aku memeluknya kegirangan. "Yeay! Gomawo, Hyukkie! Kau benar-benar jenius!" seruku senang. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatku senang.

"Benarkan, kataku? Memangnya apa yang membuat Heechul-Ahjumma takut?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan dengan bangga, aku menjawabnya.

"Halmoni-ku!" lalu aku beranjak kegirangan dan segera berpulang ke kamarku! "Ne, Eunhyukkie! Aku pulang dulu! Aku harus bersiap untuk menemui Halmoni tersayang, di Nowon!" seruku. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam bengong.

"Bukannya Halmoni Sungmin sudah meninggal, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

A/N

Oke, saya mempublish dua chap sekaligus. Awalnya fic ini mau saya jadikan oneshot lagi sepanjang kurang lebih 10k+. tapi karena lagi-lagi sifat pemalas saya muncul, akhirnya di publish sekarang saja.

Saat melihat reviewnya, jujur saya sangat terkejut. Saya tak menyangka akan banyak yang meminta sekuel. Saya merasa sedikit errr… fantastis? Bahkan teman saya mengatakan 'Apa benar, ini buatan kamu?' dan ia meminta dibuatkan sekuel juga. Akhirnya saya membuatkan sekuel untuk kalian semua, meskipun saya tidak terlalu berharap akan se heboh An Angel, reviewnya. Maklum, selama saya di fandom anime, review saya selalu kurang dari 20/chapternya. Jadi mungkin ini sedikit menggembirakan bagi saya. #maaf, deh kalau heboh#

Saya senang ketika ada reader yang bertanya tentang typo saya di fic An Angel. Saya lupa mengganti kata 'Sungmin' menjadi 'Noona', dan maksudnya Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun merelakan Seohyun adalah, Kyuhyun awalnya memang menyukai Seohyun. Tapi sejak ada Sungmin, ia menyadari kalau Seohyun adalah noona baginya dan itu yang dikatakan Seohyun saat Sungmin di suruh pergi dan malah bertemu dengan Kangin.

Sekian dari saya, mian kalau sekuel yang ini kurang memuaskan. Saya berharap ada saran yang lebih baik lagi. Mian juga kalau bahasa saya berubah dari chapter-chapter di fic yang lain. Saya lagi senang berbahasa sopan.

Gomawo. ^^'

Signed

Kang Sung Hye

* * *

NB: ini publish ulang entah kenapa

Signed again

Kang Sung Hye


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wind and A Dream**

**.**

**Warning:**

"_italic"__** for Kyuhyun's memory or Sungmin's memory**_

"normal"** for normally language**

**.**

**Super Junior are don't my own, you know?**

**.**

Kyuhyun's POV

_Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia mengajakku beranjak dari posisi ringkukanku. Ia menarikku agar aku berdiri. Ia mengajakku bermain mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya. Terus berlarian kemanapun ia pergi. Ia begitu berbeda. Sangat berbeda dari Appa. Berbeda dari anak-anak yang memandangiku aneh. Berbeda dari Umma yang ada di surga. Aku tersenyum tiap kali menggenggam tangan hangatnya. Tangan yang mempu mencairkan es di hatiku. Ia…_

"_Kyunnie!" yeoja itu memanggilku lagi. Aku menoleh senang dan tersenyum._

"_Waeyo?" tanyaku._

"_Aku tak pernah melihat Appa Kyunnie. Dimana Appa Kyunnie?" Tanya yeoja itu. Senyumanku berubah menjadi kesedihan. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam untuk tangisku. Yeoja itu terkejut. "Kyunnie! Jangan menangis! Maaf, sudah menyinggung Appamu!" yeoja itu memelukku dan seketika rasa hangat menjalari tubuhku. Aku berhenti menangis dan membalas pelukannya._

"_Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa. Selama kau berada disisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja" kataku tersenyum. Yeoja itu juga tersenyum padaku._

"_Benarkah?" Tanya yeoja itu. Aku mengangguk mantap._

"_Untuk itu, jangan meninggalkanku, ya?" tanyaku seraya menunjukkan kelingking kecilku. Ia menautkan kelingkingku dan tersenyum mantap._

"_Ne!" aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Gomapta, Minnie."_

NGUUUNGG.. NGUUUNGG…

Suara peluit kereta api membangunkanku dari mimpiku. Aku mengerjapkan mata perlahan dan melihat kaca jendele yang menampilkan pemandangan indah disana. Aku terdiam menyadari sesuatu. Seketika aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Minnie" kataku pelan dan tersenyum. Seketika seorang yeoja di sebelahku memanggilku.

"Ya, kau! Apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya yeoja itu. Ia baru saja duduk di sebelahku. Sepertinya ia baru saja masuk ke gerbong ini.

"Ani. Untuk apa aku memanggilmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu!" kataku kesal karena bayangan indah tentang yeoja manis bernama 'Minnie' hilang karena penggilannya untukku.

"Mwo? Begitu? Kalau gitu ya sudah. Jangan marah, dong hanya karena aku salah menganggapmu memanggilku!" serunya gusar. Ia lalu menyalakan earphone-nya dan pergi tidur. Dalam hati aku hanya mencibirnya karena sifatnya yang mudah marah itu. Anehnya, kenapa ia tak mengenalku? Aku kan artis terkenal. Siapa juga yang tak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, sepertiku? Mungkin karena kacamatanya hitam, ia tak mengenaliku. Lagi pula aku juga mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Aku berpaling dari yeoja aneh itu dan kembali memandangi pemandangan luar kereta. Aku tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa mengetahui nama yeoja itu. 'Minnie'. Itukah panggilan akrabku untuknya? Siapa nama yeoja itu sebenarnya? Minnie. Aku ingin lebih banyak mengenalmu.

Kereta yang ku tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di suatu kota kecil, Nowon, kampung halamanku dulu. Aku berjalan mendahului yeoja itu dan tak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Tapi aku tak peduli dan terus keluar dari kereta dan stasiun. Setelahnya aku mencegat taksi untuk segera meluncur ke rumah kakek.

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Aku menunggu kereta yang akan membawaku menuju Nowon. Akhirnya tiba juga kereta itu. Ternyata ia berasal dari Seoul. Setelah ada pemberitahuan, akhirnya aku memasuki kereta itu dan mencari tempat dudukku sesuai yang tertera di karcis.

Aku telah menemukan tempat dudukku. Di sebelahnya sudah duduk seorang namja yang entah siapa karena ia memakai kacamata hitam. Namja itu berambut cokelat semi ikal dan berkulit pucat. Ia tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepala di jendela. Aku duduk di sebelah namja itu dan mencari earphoneku untuk mendengarkan musik.

"Minnie" kata namja itu memanggil. Ia sudah bangun rupanya. Tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan sok akrab begitu?

"Ya, kau! Apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku ketus. Jujur saja, aku memang tidak suka jika ada orang yang tak kukenal, sok kenal sok dekat padaku.

"Ani. Untuk apa aku memanggilmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu!" balas namja itu ketus. Aku memajukan bibirku karena kesal. Kenapa ia marah padaku hanya karena ku ketusi sedikit saja?

"Mwo? Begitu? Kalau gitu ya sudah. Jangan marah, dong hanya karena aku salah menganggapmu memanggilku!" kataku kesal seraya memasang earphone dan pergi tidur.

_Aku berayun pelan di ayunan taman itu. Angin sore itu begitu sejuk terasa. Begitu dingin namun menyegarkan. Aku menoleh kesekeliling. Mencari seseorang yang kuharapkan kedatangannya. Namja brownie itu._

"_Minnie!" suara namja brownie itu memanggilku. Aku menoleh senang dan menghampirinya._

"_Kau sudah datang?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk senang. Ia memelukku dan membuatku sedikit terkejut._

"_Sehari tak bertemu Minnie membuatku kangen" kata namja itu. Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum mengangguk._

"_Nado" kataku lembut. Lalu aku menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya ke sebuah mesin penjual minuman. Di mesin itu, aku membeli sekaleng susu strawberry sedangkan namja itu susu cokelat._

"_Minnie suka susu strawberry?" Tanya namja itu dan aku mengangguk. "Boleh aku mencobanya?" Tanya namja itu lagi._

"_Mian, ne. Sudah habis" kataku menyesal. Namja itu terlihat sedih namun sebentar kemudian, ia tersenyum padaku. "Wae.."_

_SLRPP.. "Manis," komentarnya. Ternyata ia menjilat bekas susu yang jatuh di bibirku dengan lidahnya. Membuatku meremah malu. "Sekarang wajah Minnie seperti susu strawberry!" serunya menggodaku. Wajahku berubah kesal dan mulai mencubiti pinggangnya. "Aw, MInnie! Geli!" serunya seraya berlari. "Ayo Minnie. Tangkap aku kalau bisa!" kata namja itu. Aku membuang kaleng susu strawberryku dan berlari mengejarnya._

"_Tunggu aku, Kyunnie!"_

NGUUUNGG… NGUUUNGGGG…

Bunyi peluit kereta berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa kereta itu telah berhenti di suatu tempat. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan sedikit menguceknya. Tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak kaget saat merasakan kakiku yang sakit.

"Aww… Appo!" seruku seraya menyentuh kakiku yang hanya beralaskan sepatu sandal. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat namja brownie menyebalkan itu berlalu.

Cih, dasar namja pabbo! Apa matanya itu benar-benar buta, ya. Sampai-sampai menginjak kaki seorang gadis. Mana ia pakai sepatu dan kakiku tak terlindungi bagian atasnya, pula. Sungutku seraya turun dari gerbong kereta dengan sedikit tertatih karena akibat ulah namja itu, jempol kakiku lecet dan membuatku merasa perih jika berjalan.

Aku segera menyetop taksi dan meluncur ke tempat tujuanku.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku berhenti di sebuah pemakaman tua di daerah Nowon. Kucari sebuah nisan tua milik kakek dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Bunga lili putih kesukaan kakek ku taruh di depan nisan kakek. Setelah duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan, aku membakar dupa dan mengatupkan kedua tangan untuk berdoa semoga kakek selalu di terima di sisi tuhan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus begitu syahdunya. Tempat yang paling nyaman meskipun agak mistik, memanglah pemakaman. Karena pemakaman itu sangat damai dan tenang. Tak ada yang berani mengusik orang-orang yang mendoakan seseorang yang sudah meninggal di pemakaman dengan teriakan keras. Kecuali orang-orang pabbo yang tak tahu malu.

"Oh, Tayeon Halmoni di surga! Kumohon, terror-lah Ummaku agar ia menolak perjodohanku! Aku masih ingin hidup sebagai murid SMA, Halmonie-ya!" seru seorang yeoja disebelahku dengan sangat keras, mengagetkan sekaligus membuyarkan doaku.

"Dasar pabbo! Ini pema… kaman…" aku terhenyak melihat yeoja itu. Rasanya familiar. "… tahu."

Untuk sesaat rasanya aku melihat de javu dari yeoja itu. Sekelebat bayangan masuk ke pikiranku.

_Seorang namja yang mirip denganku terduduk lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia tempak terkejut dengan yeoja di hadapannya._

"_Si… siapa, kau?" Tanya namja itu takut. Yeoja yang mirip dengan yeoja yang berteriak di pemakaman tadi tersenyum._

"_Aku malaikat pelindungmu."_

"Malaikat… pelindungku?" kataku tak percaya melihat yeoja itu. Yeoja bersurai brownie lembut panjang dan bermata foxy itu benar-benar mirip dengan yeoja yang ada dalam sekelebatan bayangan pikiranku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku malaikat pelindungmu? Jangan bercanda!" serunya kesal. Tunggu dulu, aku mengenali gaya bicara yeoja ini. Gayanya mirip dengan yeoja pabbo yang ada di kereta.

"Siapa juga yang malaikat pelindungku? Aku hanya bergumam. Apa itu masalah, buatmu?" tanyaku kesal. Ia berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ne. itu masalah buatku. Karena gumaman yang menjijikan darimu, doaku untuk halmoni di surga jadi buyar! Ini doa penting untuk masa depanku, kau tahu!" serunya kesal. Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena alasannya yang aneh itu.

"Bukannya kau yang mengganggu doaku karena doa aneh yang kau panjatkan dengan suara cempreng itu? Lagipula, kalau berdoa itu di kuil. Bukan di pemakaman!" kataku ketus. Terlihat kerutan perempatan jalan di dahinya tanda ia kesal padaku.

"Mwo? Terserahlah! Dasar namja jelek!" serunya meninggalkanku dengan sentakan dari kepalanya yang membuat kibasan rambutnya mengenaiku. Aku memegangi pipiku yang sedikit panas karena sabetan rambutnya.

"Cih, yeoja pabbo!" umpatku padanya. Seketika ia terjatuh entah kenapa di jalan dan menangis. Aku menghampirinya dengan malas dan membantunya berdiri. Tapi ia hanya menatapku ketus dan memalingkan muka. Wah, harga diri rupanya. "Aku membantumu berdiri. Cepat ulurkan tanganmu" kataku seraya mengulurkan tanganku. Tapi ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya dan enggan menerima bantuanku.

"Ini semua karena kau! Karena kau mencelaku, aku jadi jatuh, nih!" katanya tak masuk akal. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Alasanmu konyol. Ejekan tidak akan membuat orang menjadi jatuh, kecuali orang itu benar-benar pabbo seperti dirimu" kataku mengejeknya. Seketika wajahnya berubah cemberut namun menjadi sangat imut. Tunggu, apa aku mengatakan imut?

"Kau ini! Sudah menginjak kakiku di kereta, membuatku jatuh karena ejekanmu, pula! Kau pikir jatuh tidakkan sakit, apa!" seru yeoja itu padaku. Oh, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan yeoja itu.

"Jadi kau yeoja pabbo yang kutemui di kereta?" tanyaku mengejek. Tiba-tiba wajahnya semakin ditekuk karena kesal dan ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau ini! Sudah mencelakakakanku di kereta dan pemakaman, dan sekarang mengataiku pabbo. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak se-pabbo yang kau kira. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru yeoja itu kesal. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali mengulurkan tanganku.

"Dengan membantumu berdiri, sudah cukup, kan?" tanyaku, namun ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak lupa dengan kibasan rambut brownie-nya itu.

"Itu belum cukup!" serunya. Aku menghela nafas lagi, lalu berjongkok tepat di depannya. Mendekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya. Kutatap mata foxy-nya dengan brownie-eyes ku lekat. Berusaha sedikit menggodanya, namun sepertinya sekelebatan bayangan kembali memasuki pikiranku.

"_Aku punya sebuah keinginan baru" kata namja yang sangat mirip denganku itu pada yeoja di depannya._

"_Apa itu?" Tanya yeoja yang sangat mirip dengan yeoja yang ku temui sekarang._

"_Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Tanya namja itu. _Aku terkejut dengan perkataan namja itu pada sang yeoja_. _Namun meskipun begitu, tanpa kusadari, aku menarik tengkuk yeoja itu dan menyentuhkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Sedikit mengisap bibir plum yang berbentuk M, itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpat yeoja itu seraya menghempaskanku ke jalan. Ia mencoba berdiri meskipun sakit terasa di kakinya dan akhirnya ia kembali terjatuh. Ia lalu memandang kesal kearahku dengan air mata sudah menetes dari ujung mata foxy-nya. Jujur, aku terkejut dan kembali merasakan bayangan masuk ke pikiranku. Bayangan seorang malaikat yang wajahnya mirip dengan yeoja itu namun ia bersayap. Yeoja itu memegangi bibirnya sambil sedikit menangis. "Tanggung jawabmu harus lebih besar! Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" serunya kesal. "Padahal, impianku adalah menikah dengan namja yang menciumku pertama kalinya. Tapi kenapa malah dicuri oleh namja setan sepertimu!" katanya kesal. Berkali-kali ia menggosok-gosok bibirnya untuk menghapuskan bekas ciumanku. Rasa bersalah sedikit terbesit di hatiku. Kenapa hanya karena bayangan namja yang mirip denganku itu memasuki pikiranku, aku menciumnya tanpa sadar. Aku benar-benar sangat pabbo.

"Mianhae, ne. Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab" kataku sembari berdiri dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa untukku?" Tanya yeoja itu sembari memanyunkan bibir plumnya yang rasanya ingin kucium lagi tapi aku sedikit menahan diri.

"Menikahimu, lah. Bukankah impianmu adalah menikah dengan namja yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu?" tanyaku, namun ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau menikah denganmu. Kau jahat!" kata yeoja itu. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Ish! Kenapa bisa ada yeoja yang merepotkan seperti ini, sih?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Asal kau tahu saja, aku kemari untuk berlibur. Bukannya malah bertemu denganmu dan mengasuh anak kecil sepertimu!" sungutku pada yeoja itu. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu terdiam sejenak. Aku sedikit gugup, apa ia akan menangis lebih keras lagi karena aku mengatainya anak kecil. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar entah kenapa dan memandangku.

"Kau kemari untuk berlibur?" Tanya yeoja itu. Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu!" aku terkejut dengan permintaannya.

"Mwo?"

"Apa? Kau tak mau? Kau cukup membawaku bersamamu selama kau berlibur. Mudah, kan?" kata yeoja itu menggampangkan. Aku menatapnya malas. Gampang sih, gampang. Ngomongnya juga gampang. Melakukannya itu yang susah. Masa' aku harus membawa yeoja merepotkan seperti dia ini disaat liburanku. Belum lagi, aku harus mencari tahu yeoja dalam mimpiku, lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus membawamu? Aku juga punya urusan sendiri, tahu!" kataku enggan. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatku sedikit bosan.

"Kau sudah mendengar doaku, pasti tahu. Aku nggak mau dijodohkan. Aku masih SMA, masih ingin senang-senang. Makanya aku kemari untuk berdoa di makam Halmoni. Tak ada tempat yang ku kenal di Nowon" kata yeoja itu dengan pandangan sedih. Meski begitu wajah imutnya tetap membuatku berkesan dan hampir saja luluh. Dengan segera kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menyadarkanku. Ya, Kyuhyun! Jangan sampai terpukau pada yeoja asing yang nyeleneh ini!

"Maaf saja. Aku bukan pengasuh anak kecil!" kataku menolaknya. Aku segera meninggalkannya namun kakiku dihentikan oleh tangannya.

"Kumohon! Bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tak tahu harus kemana di tempat ini! Aku kabur dari rumah" yeoja itu masih menahan kakiku.

"Makanya, kalau mau kabur, pikir-pikir dong!" kataku masih menolaknya, namun tangisannya semakin kencang menahanku. Aku harus segera menghentikannya, kalau tidak orang-orang sekitar pemakaman akan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, atau yang lebih buruk lagi kami akan diusir. Akhirnya aku membungkukkan badan untuk menenangkannya. "Baiklah, oke oke.. aku akan membawamu. Puas!" kataku. Ia lalu berteriak senang dan melepaskan kakiku. Aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya. Mengira ia akan mengikutiku. Tapi ia malah berteriak padaku lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru yeoja itu. Aku membalik malas.

"Apa lagi?" ternyata ia masih dalam posisi jatuhnya yang tadi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kakiku kan sakit. Gendong aku!" kata yeoja itu merengek denga kedua tangan ia ulurkan padaku. Aku menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Cepat, naik!" kataku memerintah. Tapi tak kurasakan ia naik ke punggungku. "Apa lagi? Cepat naik!" perintahku sembari melihat kebelakangnya. Terlihat wajah imutnya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku sedikit cengo denga tingkah yeoja ini. Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan yeoja yang merepotkan seperti dia. Apa di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya aku benar-benar seorang playboy seperti yang dikatakan Donghae?

"Aku tidak mau. Yeoja manis lebih baik kalau di gendong dengan gaya bridal style. Bukannya seperti tukang gendong karung beras!" sungutnya. Kerutan kekesalanku muncul di dahi karena mendengar permohonannya yang bermacam-macam. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan beranjak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu!" kataku seraya menggendongnya dengan gaya aneh yang ia inginkan itu.

Untuk sesaat debaran jantung muncul ketika menggendong yeoja asing itu.

End of Kyuhyun's POV

.

.

.

Disisi lain, terlihat raut wajah kekesalan seorang Lee Heechul, tatkala melihat surat berwarna pink dalam genggamannya. Urat-urat kekesalannya tercetak begitu jelas di dahi wajah cantiknya. Sang suami, Lee Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk jika sang istri akan mengamuk padanya.

'Umma, aku tidak suka dengan perjodohan itu. Aku pergi untuk menjauhi perjodohan, sekaligus mencari pangeran mimpiku. Sampai jumpa saat ku pulang! PS. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku pulang dengan membawa aegya dan appa-nya.'

Begitulah isi surat Sungmin, dan seketika Heechul meremuk kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk dan menyiapkan nafas terdalamnya untuk berteriak.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

_TBC_

A/N

Oke! Makasih banyak sudah mereview sekuel An Angel ini meskipun tidak sebanyak fic sebelumnya. Aku jadi menyadari, plot yang ku publish mungkin memang tidak seru karena belum ada KyuMin moment-nya. Aku sengaja mengeluarkan KyuMin moment-nya di chapter kedua untuk kejutan. Dan apakah kalian terkejut? KyuMin moment diisi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil dan debat diantara mereka. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka saling peduli dan perhatian meskipun sebenarnya malas melakukannya.

Untuk Behind The Fate… ada yang mencarinya? Saya memutuskan untuk hiatus dulu dengan fic itu karena hilang inspirasi. Mungkin baru semangat dengan sekuel An Angel dan bawaannya pengen ngetik fic ini mulu. Maaf, yaw..

Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Alasan Leeteuk berhenti menjadi malaikat pelindung Kyuhyun, karena ia sedang dipersiapkan untuk bereinkarnasi. Kalian pasti bisa menebak Leeteuk akan bereinkarnasi sebagai apa.

Saya mengetik chapter ini sambil menonton video SS3 Don't Don. Kyuhyun keluar cuma sekali, dan Zhoumi nyanyi dengan sangat nge-rock. Belum lagi wajah jahatnya, kelihatan ganteng banget! #kebalik! Harusnya wajah gantengnya kelihatan jahat -'#

Gak penting banget, semua omonganku. Aah, uwes.. saya haturkan, terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, mem follow, dan mem favorite fic saya.

.

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wind and A Dream**

**.**

**Warning:**

"_italic"__** for Kyuhyun's memory or Sungmin's memory**_

"normal"** for normally language**

'….'** For mind says**

**.**

**Super Junior are don't my own, you know?**

**.**

**A Wind and A Dream**

**.**

**Warning:**

"_italic"__** for Kyuhyun's memory or Sungmin's memory**_

"normal"** for normally language**

**.**

**Super Junior are don't my own, you know?**

**.**

Sungmin's POV

Aku tersenyum melihat namja itu. Ia terlihat serius dalam menyetir mobilnya. Tapi juga terlihat lucu disaat yang bersamaan. Apa ia kurang ahli dalam menyetir, sampai-sampai panggilanku pun tak ia hiraukan karena terlalu fokus pada jalan.

Eh, bukannya ia satu kereta denganku, kenapa ia bisa membawa mobil? Aku hendak bertanya lagi, tapi niatku kuurungkan karena takut mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Akhirnya kami turun di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Mobilnya yang ku kenali sebagai Hyundai NF Soneta itu ia parkirkan di garasi rumahnya. Aku tak tahu itu rumah siapa, tapi yang jelas rumah itu terlihat sudah lama tidak ditinggali.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku. Ia turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untukku dan menggendongku dengan bridal style (lagi). Kukalungkan lengannya dan kembali menanyakan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Ani. Ini rumah kakekku. Tapi tetap ada yang mengurusnya, kok" katanya datar.

"Terus, bukankah kau satu kereta denganku, tapi kenapa kau membawa mobil?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mobil ini milik kakakku dulu sebelum menikah. Setelah menikah ia titipkan di tetangga" Aku hanya mengiyakan jawabannya. Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan tatami. Sepertinya itu ruang keluarga. Ia mendudukanku di salah satu sudutnya lalu meninggalkanku sendiri entah kemana.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kataku berteriak. Namun ia tak menjawabku.

JLGAARRRRR

Suara petir menyambar dan mematikan lampu. Membuatku berteriak sangat dan menutup mata karena takut. Aku memang takut pada gelap dan sendirian. Kupanggil namja itu berkali-kali hingga terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang sangat cepat dari luar ruangan.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja!" kata namja itu menyadarkanku. Membuatku melihat wajah tampannya yang di terpa cahaya lampion yang ia bawa entah dari mana. Seketika aku memeluknya dan menangis di dalam dada bidangnya. Ia juga membalas pelukanku dan menepuk punggungku. "Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja" katanya menenangkanku dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang dan damai ketika bersamanya.

"Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkann aku lagi" kataku memohon. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Ne, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan terus bersama" perkataan namja itu membuatku terdiam. Perkataan itu sama persis dengan perkataan Kyunnie dalam mimpiku. "Aku bersyukur, kau baik-baik saja" dan perkataan namja itu yang satu ini membuatku melihat sebuah bayangan aneh di pikiranku.

_Seorang namja yang sangat mirip dengan namja di depanku tersenyum dan memeluk yeoja yang sangat mirip denganku._

"_Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Aku bersyukur kau ada disini" _perkataan namja itu membuatku ingat dengan namja yang ada dalam bayanganku.

"Ngg.. lampu sudah menyala. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Tanya namja itu membuatku reflek melepaskan pelukanku. Ternyata lampu sudah menyala dan aku tak menyadarinya. Aku tersipu malu karena sudah seenaknya memeluk namja yang tak kukenal. Namja itu pun hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, aku mengambil air panas dulu, ya. Untuk membersihkan lukamu" kata namja itu dan berlalu. Aku terdiam dalam kesendirianku di rumah yang bergaya tradisional Jepang ini.

Ada sebuah lukisan keluarga besar di dindingnya. Sepasang haraboji dan halmoni yang duduk dan tersenyum manis. Di samping mereka, berdiri cucu-cucu mereka. Empat cucu namja dan dua cucu yeoja. Seorang namja cilik berambut brunette semi ikal menarik yang sedang duduk di pangkuan sang halmoni perhatianku. Namja cilik itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang entah aku mengingatnya atau tidak.

Rintik hujan yang semakin deras menghentikanku melihat lukisan itu dan berganti kearah pintu kayu. Dengan sedikit terseok-seok aku mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya. Sebuah halaman yang cukup indah meskipun tak terlalu luas. Aku duduk di teras yang berlantaikan kayu dan sangat panjang itu. Teras itu seperti koridor yang menghubungkan ruangan yang satu dan ruangan yang lain.

"Kau disini, rupanya" kata namja itu dari belakangku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jangan pergi kemana-mana dalam keadaan kaki yang sakit. Merepotkanku saja" komentarnya. Aku hanya tertawa meringis.

"Hehehe… Mian" ia menghela nafas dan duduk di sampingku.

"Sekarang yang terpenting lukamu dulu" kata namja itu seraya menarik sedikit kaki kananku yang lecet karena terjatuh. "Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu sebentar karena mengambil kotak P3K di ruang makan. Rumah ini luas dan agak lama untuk mencarinya" kata namja itu menjelaskan. Ia membasuh lututku yang lecet parah dengan air panas. Dan tentunya aku meringis karena sengatan air panas dalam basuhannya.

"Aw, appo! Pelan-pelan!" kataku. Ia pun semakin memelankan basuhannya.

"Ne, ini juga sudah pelan" komentarnya.

"Airnya itu yang kepanasan! Bisa nggak sih, pakai air dingin?" kataku sedikit meminta.

"Kalau pakai air dingin, kuman-kumannya tidak akan mati!" kata namja itu. Aku terdiam membenarkan perkataannya. Setelah beberapa menit diisi dengannya yang mengobati lukaku, aku pun mulai memberanikan diri mengenalkan diriku.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" kataku. Tapi ia malah serius membalut lukaku dan tak menggubris perkenalanku. "Kubilang, aku Lee Sungmin!" kataku agak keras.

"Iya! Aku sudah tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya, jadi tak perlu berteriak di telingaku!" kata namja itu. Aku meringis tertawa melihatnya kesal. Kami kembali terdiam seraya menatap hujan yang masih turun agak deras. Membuatku sedikit kedinginan karena aku hanya menggunakan dress tanpa lengan. Kurasakan kehangatan seketika ketika sebuah jaket kulit tebal menyentuh kulitku. Ternyata itu jaket namja itu. Ia meminjamkan jaketnya untukku.

"Gomapta" kataku dan tersenyum.

"Hn" kamipun melihat hujan bersama-sama. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya, menyentuh tanganku dan memberiku kehangatan. Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Berharap Kyunnie dalam mimpiku seperti namja ini.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan namja itu meminta izin padaku untuk pergi keluar berbelanja bahan makanan atau setidaknya makanan instan di supermarket. Aku memintanya membeli bahan makanan saja, karena aku yang akan memasakan. Tapi ia seketika mengajakku pergi juga, ketika aku memberi daftar pesanan padanya tentang bahan makanan yang harus di beli. Katanya pesananku banyak sekali dan membuatnya pusing karena mengingat daftar yang banyak. Akhirnya aku ikut dengannya ke supermarket. Lagipula kakiku sudah agak baikan untuk berjalan biasa. Awalnya namja itu menolaknya, namun setelah kudesak, akhirnya ia mau membawaku dengan syarat aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Kami pergi ke sebuah supermarket tak jauh dari rumah namja itu. Perjalanannya pun hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Aku mengeratkan jaket pemberiannya karena udara malam sangat dingin. Apalagi setelah hujan. Namja itu pun sepertinya mengerti keadaanku dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Udara sangat dingin. Orang yang habis cedera bisa terkena demam, ditambah lagi udara dingin, bisa kena flu" kata namja itu perhatian. Aku tersenyum mendengar perhatiannya padaku.

"Nggak usah sok perhatian, deh. Aku tahu maksudmu apa" kataku menggodanya. Tiba-tiba dahi namja itu dikerutkan dan ia terheran melihatku.

"Kau ini, yeoja pabbo. Kubantu menghangatkan diri, malah marah-marah. Bisa-bisa kutinggal, lho disini!" katanya seraya meninggalkanku. "Ayo, tangkap aku!" serunya seraya berlari. Hei, kakiku kan sedang sakit. Ia malah mengajakku berlari. Yang pabbo siapa, coba?

"Tunggu aku, Kyunnie!" seruku keceplosan. Ia berhenti seketika.

"Kau memanggilku apa? Kyunnie?" Tanya namja itu menyelidik.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku keceplosan, tahu!" kataku membela. Ia menghampiriku dan menatapku tajam.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti Sparkyu, kan? Fansku yang tahu aku berlibur ke Nowon, dan mendekatiku. Makanya aku curiga, kenapa aku bertemu denganmu dua kali. Kau pasti menjebakku agar bisa terus bersamaku, iya kan!" katanya menuduh. Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Apa maksud dari perkataannya?

"Kau ini! Aku bukan fansmu! Lagipula untuk apa aku mengidolakan namja setan sepertimu? Aku tak mengenalimu!" sungutku sambil balik menatapnya tajam. Ia tertawa mengejek dan balik memandangku.

"O, ya? Mana mungkin. Aku Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior dan semua ELF pasti tahu aku!" katanya percaya diri. Aku mengernyitkan dahi memandangnya heran.

"Jadi kau, Cho Kyuhyun? Member termuda Super Junior? Aku baru tahu" kataku membuat ia terkejut.

"Kau baru tahu? Pantas saja kau pabbo!" katanya dengan ejekannya tentang ke-pabbo-an diriku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi kesal dan kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti mengataiku pabbo! Ketampananmu jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Yesung-oppa. Ibaratnya, sepeti sebutir garam dalam lautan gula. Kau garamnya karena kau memang asin, dan Yesung-oppa gulanya karena ia memang manis!" kataku membuatnya kesal.

"Hiih! Kau ini. Yeoja paling pabbo sedunia. Matamu sakit, apa? Aku ini paling tampan dari jajaran member boyband Korea!" katanya membanggakan diri. Aku hanya mendecih dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Bagi Clouds sepertiku, Yesung-oppa lah yang tertampan" kataku seraya membanggakan oppa idolaku.

"Kau ini, benar-benar…" namja bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah hampir menyentuh pundakku kalau saja…

KRUUKKKK… KRRUUUKKK…

Suara perutku yang keroncongan seketika membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Wajahku pun memerah malu karena ia menertawaiku habis-habisan.

"Hentikan!" seruku, namun ia tetap menertawaiku. "Kubilang hentikan ya, hentikan!" kataku mulai kesal dan memukuli dada nya. Namun ia tertawa semakin keras bahkan sampai membungkuk-bungkuk tak karuan karena tak kuat menahan tawa yang terus keluar. Membuatku semakin memerah malu dan kesal padanya. "Henti…"

GRAAAOOO…. GRAAOOO…

Suara keroncongan perut yang sangat tidak elit, membuat tawa Kyuhyun dan kemarahanku berhenti seketika, dan bailk aku yang menertawainya.

"Yeoja pabbo! Ini tidak lucu!" serunya kesal, tapi aku tertawa terus.

"Salah sendiri, menertawaiku. Hahaha…" kataku di sela tawaku, dan kulihat pipi pucatnya itu memerah malu. Rasakan itu, Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di supermarket. Aku segera mencari bahan makanan, khususnya sayur, sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi membeli minuman dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali dengan botol soda satu liter, dan aku dengan sekeranjang penuh ikan tuna, dan berbagai macam sayuran. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi melihatku.

"Kau yakin, akan membeli semua sayuran itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Memang kenapa? Sayur bagus, untuk tubuh" kataku cuek dan meninggalkannya untuk mencari susu strawberry. Namun ia menahan lenganku.

"Kembalikan sayur itu! Aku nggak mau makan!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Terserah kamu mau makan sayur atau tidak. Sayur ini untukku" kataku. Kyuhyun menatap mataku tajam untuk membuktikan apakah aku benar-benar melakukan yang kukatakan atau tidak.

"Jangan sampai aku menemukan sayur dalam makananku!" kata Kyuhyun mengancam. Aku mendelikinya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan memberimu sayur. Sayur ini kan untukku!" kataku seraya meninggalkannya menuju rak penjualan susu. Ia lalu mengikutiku.

"Kenapa kau suka sayur, sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia kesal, aku tetap saja membawa sayur pilihanku.

"Sayur tuh, baik untuk kesehatan. Manusia yang hanya makan daging dan tak pernah memakan sayur, hatinya akan mengeras dan membuat ia keras kepala, menyebalkan, dan suka membuat orang lain kesal" kataku sedikit menyindirnya. Sepertinya ia juga merasa tersindir. Dilihat dari caranya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Banyak makan sayur juga tidak baik. Membuat orang menjadi lemah, dan suka menangis" kata Kyuhyun entah menyindir siapa. Sepertinya ia menyindirku tapi aku tidak merasa begitu.

"Tapi sayur mencegah kolesterol dan menjadikan tubuh sehat!" kataku menambahkan seraya mengambil seliter susu strawberry.

"Daging membuat kita menjadi berenergi" katanya menambahkan.

"Terserah kau saja" kataku cuek dan kemudian kami menuju kasir. Kami mengeluarkan barang-barang yang akan dibeli dan mulai di cek harganya oleh petugas kasir.

"Semuanya lima puluh empat ribu won" kata petugas kasir itu. Aku membuka dompetku untuk mengambil uang, namun ketika akan memberikan uangku, petugas kasir itu sudah terlebih dulu mengambil uang seratus ribuan dari Kyuhyun. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Namja memang yang harusnya menraktir yeoja" katanya tegas. Setelah petugas membungkus belanjaan kami, Kyuhyun pun membawa dua kantung plastik besar belanjaan kami. "Besok kalau istriku hamil, aku nggak mau memberikannya sayur. Daging saja setiap hari agar anakku suka daging, sepertiku" kata Kyuhyun padaku ketika kami sudah ada di jalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Kenapa begitu? Sayur bagus sekali untuk ibu hamil dan janinnya. Jahat sekali kau memaksakan istrimu untuk makan daging kalau ia tidak suka!" kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibir karena kesal.

"Terserah aku, dong. Kan istriku. Bukan istrimu!" kata Kyuhyun menolak pendapatku.

"Tak hanya jahat pada istri, kau juga jahat pada anakmu. Janin yang baru tumbuh harus banyak makan sayur!" kataku membela.

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak akan percaya kalau itu perkataanmu, yeoja pabbo!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Uuhh.. kau ini!" seruku kesal sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan mengejutkan kami berdua.

"Hei, kalian!" kata suara itu. Kami berbalik dan mendapati seorang ahjumma yang sepertinya seorang wanita karir berumur berdiri di depan kami. "Kalau bertengkar di rumah saja. Jangan bawa masalah suami istri di jalan!" kata ahjumma itu membuatku malu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kubawa masalahku dan istriku di jalan? Toh ini sudah malam. Tidak banyak orang akan melihat kami" kata Kyuhyun membuatku terbelalak kaget. Ia menganggapku istrinya? Apa-apaan, itu? Aku memelototinya dan membatin, 'Aku istrimu? Ih mana sudi aku?'.

Kyuhyun memandangku dan tersenyum evil. 'Oh yeah? Untuk malam ini jadilah istriku!'. Jawabnya tegas seakan-akan ia membaca pikiranku dan membalasnya juga. Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya.

'Apa, katamu? Aku istrimu?' tanyaku menolak, tapi ia malah menggandeng pinggangku membuat badanku mendekat kearah dada bidangnya. Aku terkejut dan hendak melepaskan diri tapi ia semakin mengeratkan pinggangku.

'Sudah, senyum saja' aku pun tersenyum dihadapan ahjumma berambut pirang itu.

"Dasar, anak muda. Selalu membuatku merasa tua" keluh ahjumma itu seraya memegangi kulit wajahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun malah tertawa. "Dasar bocah! Jangan berpura-pura denganku! Aku tahu kau tidak punya yeojachingu, bahkan yeobo! Jangan seenak jidatmu mengakui yeoja manis ini sebagai yeobo-mu. Nanti kuadukan ke Ahra, Kangin dan Leeteuk, lho!" serunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah Vicky-ahjumma saja. Lagipula ia memang yeobo-ku. Mau diapakan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuatku kaget. Tadi mengatakan aku adalah istrinya, sekarang aku itu pacarnya. 'Sudah, diam dan beraktinglah selayaknya aku kekasihmu' kata Kyuhyun lagi lewat pikirannya. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa namja ini begitu aneh, sih?

"Lho, yeojachingu-mu terlihat pucat, Kyu. Dia juga terlihat lemas. Kau yakin, ia baik-baik saja?" kata ahjumma itu seraya memegangi dahiku. "Astaga! Ia demam, Kyu! Badannya hangat!" kata ahjumma itu terkejut. Kyuhyun juga. Ia melihatku cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau merasa pusing, atau mungkin tidak enak badan?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Aku mundur selangkah karena gugup mereka tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ah, aku tidak… Mbbbhh…" perkataanku terpotong saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyenggol perutku. Aku memelototkan mataku padanya, namun ia membalas menajamkan pandangannya padaku. Eh, apa sekarang saatnya?

"Hueek…" Aku lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan ahjumma itu untuk memuntahkan isi perutku di tempat sampah pojok. "Ummbhh… hueekk.." Kyuhyun dan ahjumma itu berlari menghampiriku. Ahjumma itu mengurut punggungku agar isi perut keluar semua.

"Astaga! Kau makan apa saja, tadi?" Tanya ahjumma itu. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu" kataku. Seketika wajah ahjumma itu terkejut.

"Astaga, Kyu! Apa jangan-jangan?" Ahjumma itu membelalakkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. "Hei, bocah! Kau tak mungkin melakukannya, kan?" Tanya ahjumma itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. Apa maksud ahjumma itu?

"Apa maksud Vicky-ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggantikanku bertanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Dasar namja payah! Maksudku…" tiba-tiba ahjumma itu memelankan suaranya, namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara itu. "Yeoja ini tidak mungkin hamil, kan?"

"Mana mungkin!" seruku keras namun dengan wajah malu juga. "Mana mungkin aku dengan namja setan ini!" kataku kesal. "Jika hanya ada di dunia ini, cuma ada Kyuhyun, lebih baik aku mati muda!" kataku membantah. Membuat kedua orang itu terdiam. "Aku tidak… hueeekkk" namun disela-selaku berbicara, rasa mual tetap memasukiku. Aigoo.. aku pasti masuk angin. Ya, masuk angin.

"Tuh, kan. Kulihat! Bahkan saat marah pun ia masih terasa mual. Ia pasti mengandung anakmu, Kyu!" kata ahjumma itu disela-sela aku sibuk dengan rasa mualku.

"Mungkin ahjumma benar. Tadi saja ia ngotot minta beli sayuran. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Vicky-ahjumma.

"Tentu saja, segera membawanya pulang. Wanita hamil tidak baik berada di udara malam. Kasihan janinnya" komentar Vicky-ahjumma dan Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

Akhirnya dengan tubuh yang lemas karena kebanyakan muntah dan mual, aku dibawa pulang dengan perkiraan aku telah hamil. Astaga! Dosa apa, aku ini?

End of Sungmin's POV

.

.

.

Kyuhyun's POV

Sungmin duduk lemas di sofa. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah dan selimut tebal menutupi sekujur tubuhnya yang agak hangat. Sementara aku sedang berbicara sebentar dengan Victoria-ahjumma. Aku berusaha menghalangi Victoria-ahjumma untuk merawat Sungmin. Berkali-kali kukatakan pada sahabat Umma-ku itu, kalau Sungmin akan baik-baik saja denganku. Dan ia memang baik-baik saja. Setelah setengah jam-an aku mendengar mereka masih berseteru, akhirnya usai sudah. Victoria-ahjumma pulang, dan akhirnya aku bisa menghela nafas lega. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin sudah menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa aku bisa menjadi 'istrimu'?" tanyanya tajam. Aku sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya dan hanya bisa memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu, aku adalah istrimu, dan berita itu terdengar sampai Yesung-oppa? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan hati Yesung-oppa kalau aku punya skandal denganmu!" tanyanya dan membuatku menatapnya malas. "Kau ini merepotkanku saja" keluhnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Bukankah kau yang merepotkanku? Memintaku bertanggung jawab segala, lah. Ikut liburan bersamaku, lah?" kataku ketus. Ia terdiam memandangku. "Kau ini merepotkanku sekali. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau boleh ikut, asalkan kau turuti perkataanku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau meminta syarat itu karena aku ingin ke minimarket. Bukan karena aku ingin ikut denganmu berlibur. Masalah minimarket dan liburan berbeda, tahu!" katanya membuatku sedikit ciut untuk membalasnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku mengizinkanmu ikut denganku, karena aku bertanggung jawab untukmu. Padahal aku sedang berlibur, dan terpaksa membawamu ikut denganku. Liburan harusnya diisi dengan kesenangan. Tapi yang ada malah dirimu. Kau pikir kau cukup menyenangkan untukku?" tanyaku membuatnya terdiam terpaku. Aku terkejut ketika bibirnya bergetar dan mata itu terlihat penuh menampung cairan bening. Ia menangis.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk berdoa di makam halmoni sekaligus mencari namja yang ada dalam mimpiku. Namja yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Minnie'" katanya sesenggukan. Aku terpaku mendengar perkataannya. Apa ia mengatakan 'Minnie'? "Padahal kupikir aku telah menemukan namja itu ada pada dirimu. Tapi ternyata tidak" kata Sungmin lagi. Ia mengusap air matanya. "Kyunnie dalam mimpiku selalu lembut dan baik padaku. Bukannya berkata kasar padaku dan mengejekku" perkataan Sungmin yang ini membuatku sedikit sakit hati dan menyesal. "Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari. Kau bukan Kyunnie dalam mimpiku. Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu, Kyunnie!" kata Sungmin sembari pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terkejut ketika merasakan wangi strawberry miliknya samar-samar melewatiku dan menghilang. Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan wangi itu. Aku berbalik dan mendapati yeoja itu sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam entah kenapa. Rasanya di dalam sini hampa jika ia tiba-tiba pergi. Bukankah dengan kepergian yeoja itu, aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah yeoja itu adalah yeoja merepotkan yang mengganggu liburanku. Aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar, kan?

"_Jangan pergi!"_ suara ketakutan Sungmin ketika aku meninggalkannya dalam lampu yang padam memasuki pikiranku. _"Aku ingin mencari namja yang ada dalam mimpiku, namja yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan Kyunnie" _aku terdiam sekali lagi karena perkataannya yang membekas dalam ingatanku. _" Padahal kupikir aku telah menemukan namja itu ada pada dirimu. Tapi ternyata tidak" _aku terpaku sekali lagi._ "Kyunnie dalam mimpiku selalu lembut dan baik padaku. Bukannya berkata kasar padaku dan mengejekku." _Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Meyakinkan sekali lagi, bahwa aku benar jika mengusirnya. _"Kau bukan Kyunnie dalam mimpiku."_

GLGAARRR

Suara petir menyambar segera menyadarkanku. Aku memandang kearah jendela dan melihat hujan kembali turun. Sungmin masih diluar, dan ia bilang tidak ada tempat yang dikenalinya di Nowon. Segera aku keluar dari rumah dan berlari mencarinya. Satu harapanku, semoga ia baik-baik saja.

"Minnie."

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wind and A Dream**

**.**

**Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah milik TUHAN mereka dan BUKAN agensi, ataupun orang tua mereka apalagi SAYA.**

**.**

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku menembus rintikan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Kepalaku memutar kesekeliling mencari sosok yeoja bersurai brownie lembut. Tapi yang ada hanya pemandangan malam kelam yang dipenuhi jatuhnya hujan. Kuteriakkan nama yeoja itu berulang-ulang. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

Aku berhenti di sebuah persimpangan. Terdiam dan berpikir tentang apa yang kulakukan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sweatdrop sendiri. Situasi hujan, aku dan Sungmin bertengkar dan ia pergi. Lalu aku mengejarnya. Ini terlihat seperti adegan dalam sinetron-sinetron roman. Tapi kemudian, aku kembali teringat dengan semua perkataan Sungmin padaku.

Aku akui aku memang salah. Sangat-sangat salah pada Sungmin. Aku harus mencarinya dan minta maaf padanya. Tapi dimana ia? Sebuah pemikiran terbesit dalam benakku. Sungmin yang tidak mengenali Nowon, pasti akan mengunjungi tempat dimana ia bisa pergi. Pasti stasiun. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju stasiun Nowon. Untungnya hujan sudah mulai reda.

Aku memasuki stasiun yang terlihat sepi itu dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Stasiun yang sepi dan lenggang itu membuatku mudah mencari Sungmin. Lihat saja, aku telah menemukannya sedang menunggu kereta di ruang tunggu.

"Sungmin!" panggilku. Ia tak menoleh, dan hanya memandang lurus rel kereta di depannya. Padahal suaraku menggema di setiap sudut stasiun. "Sungmin, kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau tak kenal Nowon. Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku menghampirinya. Namun ia masih terdiam tak menganggapiku. Aku menghela nafas kesal. "Jangan buatku kesal, Sungmin. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Memangnya, apa urusannya denganmu, aku mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Aku terdiam mendengarkan perkataannya. "Bukankah aku hanyalah gadis yang selalu merepotkanmu? Ya, aku akui aku memang merepotkan, manja, menyebalkan. Aku bahkan membuat masalah pada keluargaku dengan kaburnya aku dari perjodohan" kata Sungmin sedih. Aku masih terdiam mendengarkan seluruh unek-uneknya. "Kau pikir menjadi alat orang tua itu menyenangkan, apa? Bagi kau yang hidup bebas di dunia keartisan mungkin tidak mengerti" Sungmin terdiam memandangku. Kristal dari foxynya sudah jatuh begitu saja.

"Su.. Sungmin.."

"Aku bermimpi bermain bersama namja kecil berambut brownie semi ikal yang selalu disiksa ayahnya. Ia memanggil dengan panggilan Minnie. Ia selalu baik dan lembut padaku. Aku pikir, dia adalah orang di masa depanku. Tapi itu tak mungkin karena teman masa kecilku tak ada yang seperti ia. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat namja yang sama di lukisan keluarga rumahmu. Namja cilik berambut brownie semi ikal yang duduk di pangkuan seorang halmoni, mengingatkanku padanya. Makanya, kupikir dia adalah dirimu, atau setidaknya…" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya dan menatapku tajam "… setidaknya aku berharap namja itu adalah kau" dadaku berdesir ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Aku menyadari suatu hal. Sungmin bermimpi hal yang sama denganku.

"Minnie.."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan namja itu. Kau bukan dia. Namja itu sangat baik padaku, bukan seperti kau yang selalu berkata kasar padaku. Sebenarnya aku nyaman berada disisimu. Kau perhatian, dan selalu peduli padaku meskipun kau enggan. Tapi tetap saja" Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan di tepi perbatasan kereta ketika suatu pemberitahuan dari kepala kereta lewat pengeras suara.

"Min.."

"Tetap saja, yeoja hidup dengan perasaannya. Meskipun kau tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati, tapi jika perkataanmu kasar, mereka akan sedih" aku termenung mendengar penjelasannya. Kupikir berbicara dengan yeoja atau namja tidak ada bedanya. Meskipun kakakku yeoja, tapi ia selalu menganggapku biasa saja karena gaya berbicaraku yang memang sedikit keras.

Sebuah kereta yang mengarah kearah Seoul berhenti tepat di belakang Sungmin. Yeoja itu menoleh sebentar dan pintu kereta itu terbuka. Yeoja itu lalu masuk kedalam kereta.

"Min, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku berusaha menggandengnya lagi saat ia sudah masuk. Tapi ia menyentakkan tanganku dan mendorongku keluar. Membuat hatiku sedikit berdesir sakit.

"Maaf, Cho-sshi. Aku akan pulang. Kupikir, ada baiknya aku menerima perjodohan itu. Sampai jumpa di konferensi pers Super Junior" katanya, dan pintu pun tertutup. Kereta berjalan lambat membawa yeoja bermarga Lee itu. Aku mengejar kereta itu. Berusaha mendapatkan sosok wajah Sungmin. Namun sia-sia. Manusia memang tak bisa melampaui kecepatan kereta.

"Min! Apa maksudmu konferensi Super Junior? Siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganmu! SUNGMIN!"

End of Kyuhyun's POV

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di Gwangju. Kota tempatku tinggal. Saat aku tiba, hari sudah menjelang subuh. Keadaan kota masih terasa sejuk dan segar. Aku keluar dari gerbong kereta dalam keadaan lemas. Tentu saja, selama dua hari ini, aku pergi hanya memakai dress berlengan pendek, dan jins diatas lutut. Belum lagi, semua pakaianku basah. Aku tidur di kereta dan begitu bangun, pusing mulai terasa di kepalaku. Aku tahu, aku sudah terserang demam dan flu. Berkali-kali aku bersin dan batuk-batuk. Aku pun menyetop taksi terdekat dan kuminta mengantarku pulang kerumah.

Begitu aku bangun, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Kamar bercatkan warna pink lembut dan semua pernak-pernik imut. Aku terseyum sedih. Akhirnya aku pulang. Umma datang dengan membawa bubur dan sup hangat. Ia menyuapiku dan meminta maaf sudah memaksaku ikut perjodohan. Appa yang sudah berdiri di belakang Umma, ikut meminta maaf. Ia juga bercerita, katanya jika aku benar-benar pulang dengan membawa aegya, aku akan dihukum menjadi pembantu selamanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Aku ingat surat terakhirku untuk Umma yang mengatakan akan membawa aegya dan Appanya. Itu membuatku teringat dengan malam bersama Kyuhyun ketika kami belanja bersama. Ia bilang ia tidak mau punya istri yang suka sayur. Lalu ketika Victoria-ahjumma datang dan mengira aku istrinya, lalu aku yang disuruh pura-pura mual di depan Victoria-ahjumma, dan ketika Victoria-ahjumma mengira aku hamil. Aku tersenyum sedih mengingat semua itu. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah sedikit kenangan indah dengan namja yang mirip dengan 'Kyunnie'.

"Min, maaf sudah memaksamu berjodoh dengan Siwon. Kalau kau tak mau, tidak apa-apa, Min" kata Umma lembut.

"Benar, Min. Sebenarnya Ummamu ini sudah sangat marah ketika kau pergi. Tapi saat kau pulang dengan keadaan sakit begini, ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tidak baik memaksakan keinginanmu" tambah Appa. Aku hanya menunduk dalam diam. Lalu Umma memelukku erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tidak mau. Umma bisa menolaknya ke keluarga Choi."

"Tidak usah, Umma. Tidak apa-apa, aku bertunangan dengan Siwon. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, agar aku bisa belajar untuk pernikahanku dari sekarang" kataku. Umma dan Appa saling berpandangan.

"Tapi kau terlihat enggan" kata Umma menyangkal.

"Bukannya enggan, hanya tidak siap" jawabku.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah siap, sekarang?" Tanya Appa. Aku terdiam sejenak dan memandang wajah Appa yang terlihat masih mencemaskanku.

"Ne, aku siap."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku menatap barang belanjaan kami yang sepertinya sia-sia. Harusnya barang belanjaan itu diolah, dan menjadi makan malam kami berdua, kemarin. Tapi karena perkataan pabbo-ku, aku membuat mereka semua menjadi sia-sia. Ingin rasanya, semua bahan makanan ini kumasak sehingga mengurangi kadar kelaparanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak. Yang bisa kumakan, atau malah kuminum, hanyalah seliter soda dan seliter susu strawberry. Masa' hanya dua liter botol minuman ini, yang bisa masuk kedalam perutku. Kau mau melihatku kembung, karena hanya minum air?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk makan diluar. Biarlah dua botol minuman ini untukku, sedangkan sisanya yang lain kuberikan pada Khunan saja.

Aku keluar dari rumah dengan membawa dua plastik besar barang belanjaanku. Botol-botol minumanku ku tinggal di mobil sedangkan aku berjalan kaki menuju rumah Victoria-ahjumma. Semoga aku bertemu Khunan, teman kecilku dulu, daripada bertemu Ummanya.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang yeoja blasteran Thailand-Korea. Ia terlihat terkejut memandangku. Aku sedikit gugup karena pandangannya yang tak biasa itu.

"Hentikan pandangan anehmu itu!" kataku ketus. Ia terlihat sedikit sedih dan seketika aku teringat dengan perkataan Sungmin kemarin malam. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengasarimu. Ini untukmu. Itu sisa bahan makanan yang tak terpakai dari rumah" kataku seraya pergi meninggalkan yeoja cilik itu.

Aku meninggalkan rumah Victoria-ahjumma dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ahjumma itu datang dari arah aku akan pulang.

"Hei, Bocah!" panggil Victoria-ahjumma. "Kenapa kau mampir kesini? Bagaimana yeobomu? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Victoria-ahjumma membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Aaah… i.. itu… ia kuminta pulang ke rumah orang tua. Aku sedikit tidak bisa mengontrolnya, jadi kumintya bantuan Umma dan Appaku" kataku beralasan. Ahjumma itu memandangiku curiga. Membuatku sedikit berdebar apabila ia tidak percaya padaku.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" kata Victoria ahjumma membuatku lega. Aku pun segera pamit untuk pulang. Tentu saja, aku harus segera ke Seoul untuk mencari tahu tentang Sungmin. "Dasar bocah. Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kalau Sungmin itu bukan yeobo-mu?"

.

.

.

_Aku bermain dengan bola itu. Memantulkannya lalu mengejarnya jika ia tak dapat kuraih. Lalu yeoja manis itu duduk di ayunan dan menyemangatiku. Aku tersenyum senang setiap kali ia memanggil namaku. Minnie…_

_Bola itu menggelinding melewati batas raihanku. Membuatku memalingkan wajahku dari wajah manis yeoja itu. Aku berlari meninggalkan Minnie untuk mengambil bolaku._

"_Kyunnie! Awas!" kudengar Minnie memanggilku. Ia bahkan mengejarku. Kenapa ia mengejarku? Aku harus awas dari siapa? Ku palingkan wajahku kearah samping dan melihat sebuah badan besi besar menuju arahku. Semua terlihat sangat cepat, hingga akhirnya…_

"MINNIEE!"

Aku terengah-engah menyaksikan mimpi buruk yang kualami. Mimpi apa, itu? Sungmin berlari mengejarku dan ia tertabrak karena menyelamatkanku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku menekuk lututku dan menyembunyikan wajahku di antara kedua lututku. Kupejamkan mataku rapat untuk berusaha menghapus mimpi buruk itu. Hanya mencoba berharap, yeoja itu takkan mengalami hal yang buruk. Namun, sekelebat bayangan kembali memasuki pikiranku.

Dalam bayanganku itu, aku duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Sungmin di depanku. Mata foxy-nya terlihat berair karena menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menangis?

Sungmin memelukku erat seakan melindungiku dari sesuatu di belakangnya. Ia juga membisikiku dengan beberapa kalimat.

"_Semoga kau menjadi penyanyi yang sukses, Kyuhyun. Aku, Lee Sungmin, malaikat pelindungmu, mencintaimu"_ perkataan yang kudengar dari pikiranku membuatku sangat terkejut.

Aku begitu bingung sekarang. sebenarnya semua mimpiku dan bayangan yang selalu memasuki pikiranku ini, apa? Lalu, kenapa Sungmin bisa memiliki mimpi yang sama denganku?

Jawaban itu pasti ada pada Sungmin. Aku harus mendapat kejelasan darinya agar aku tahu, kenapa aku bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi, dimana ia? Dimana Sungmin?

Aku ingat, waktu itu ia baru masuk ke keretaku dan waktu itu kereta ada di daerah Gwangju. Itu pasti daerah asalnya. Tapi Gwangju luas. Dimana aku bisa mencarinya sebelum acara pertunangannya?

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku membukanya dan ternyata itu panggilan dari Yesung-hyung.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Kyu? Bisakah kau pulang pagi ini?" Tanya Yesung-hyung. Aku berpikir sejenak. Kenapa hyung memintaku pulang pagi ini?

"Ada apa, memangnya?"

"Malam ini Siwon akan melaksanakan pertunangannya. Sebagai namdongsaeng, bukankah seharusnya kau ikut? Lagipula seluruh member juga diundang" kata Yesung-hyung. Aish.. disaat aku sedang sibuk mencari Sungmin, kenapa aku harus kembali ke Seoul?

"Ne, aku pulang sekarang" kataku seraya menutup telepon. Aku berdiri dan segera bersiap untuk kepulanganku ke Seoul. Saat sedang berpakaian, kulihat koper Sungmin masih ada. Ternyata ia tak sempat membawanya. Namun karena koper itu aku teringat sesuatu dari Sungmin.

'Sampai jumpa di konferensi pers Super Junior.'

Mataku terbelalak mengingat perkataannya itu. Apakah mungkin tunangan Sungmin adalah… Siwon?

.

.

.

Aku memacu mobilku menuju Seoul. Aku tak peduli bagaimana buruknya aku dalam menyetir yang penting aku harus sampai di Seoul sebelum malam karena pada saat itu, Sungmin dan Siwon akan memulai pertunangan mereka. Setidaknya itulah perkiraanku.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku telah sampai di Dorm Super Junior. Aku masuk dengan sangat tergesa-gesa dan mendapati seluruh member masih berkumpul kecuali Siwon. Aku menghampiri Yesung-hyung dengan wajah lelah dan napas terengah-engah.

"Hyung, mana Siwon?" tanyaku pada Yesung-hyung. Leader itu menatapku heran karena tiba-tiba aku pulang dan langsung menanyakan si kuda itu.

"Siwon tentu saja di rumahnya. Ia kan harus mempersiapkan pertunangannya nanti malam" kata Donghae menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku terdiam. Benar juga, Siwon tak mungkin masih berada di dorm.

"Kapan pertunangan dimulai?" tanyaku.

"Jam tujuh malam ini" kata Yesung-hyung. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih ada sekitar lima jam untuk acara memulainya.

"Dimana tempat pertunangannya?"

"Di Hotel Hyundai."

End of Kyuhyun's POV

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Aku duduk di meja riasku. Sebuah dress merah maroon bertali di leher membalut tubuhku. Aku juga mengenakan heels magenta dan pita rambut berwarna sama. Semuanya telah diseuaikan oleh Umma-ku. Agar aku tampak serasi dengan Siwon katanya.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku masih tidak rela jika harus ditunangkan dengan Siwon. Namja yang bahkan tidak pernah kulihat sebagai pria. Atau mungkin aku hanya melihatnya sebagai namja biasa. Seperti ketika aku melihat namja-namja teman sekelasku, atau sepupu namjaku yang lain. Tak ada debaran yang terasa ketika aku bersama Siwon. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin kami baru bertemu kemarin, tapi Kyuhyun membuatku teringat dengan Kyunnie. Dan itulag yang membuatku merasakan sedikit debaran dan rasa nyaman jika aku berada disisinya. Yah, meskipun kami sering bertengkar walaupun itu masalah spele. Sungguh, kalau saja saat itu Kyuhyun tidak berkata seperti itu, mungkin sudah ada rasa cinta dalam diri kami.

Tapi semua terlambat. Aku sudah kembali, dan aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku telah siap. Maka aku harus siap. Siap bertunangan dengan orang yang menjadi idola para Siwonest.

Aku teringat Yesung-oppa, namja idolaku. Aku harus memasang wajah apa padanya? Apakah senang karena melihatnya, atau biasa saja? Oh, ya. Dia kan tidak mengenaliku. Jadi aku biasa saja saat bertemu dengannya.

Yang terpenting adalah, aku harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Ia kan pasti datang juga. Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah rekan satu pekerjaannya. Jika ini acara Siwon, mau tak mau Kyuhyun pasti ikut melihat. Dan jika aku bertemu dengannya, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Sudah siap, Min?" Tanya Umma mengunjungi kamarku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri Umma. "Akhirnya kau bertunangan dengannya, Min. Umma senang sekali!" kata Umma ceria. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku ingat ketika aku sakit, Umma terlihat bersalah mempertunangkanku dengan Siwon. Tapi setelah aku menyetujuinya, sepertinya rasa bersalah itu hilang seketika.

"Ne, Umma" kataku pelan. Terdengar suara Appa bertanya apakah kami sudah siap atau belum, dari lantai bawah. Umma menjawab dengan ceria dan menarik tanganku untuk segera cepat berangkat.

End of Sungmin's POV

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Ia benar-benar kesal pada hyung-hyung-nya sekarang. Hanya karena ia habis pulang dari Nowon dan tidur sebentar, ia malah tidak dibangunkan keacara pertunangan Siwon dan Sungmin. Akhirnya ia terlambat dan terpaksa mengemudi mobil sendiri.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Hotel Hyundai. Halaman hotel itu begitu penuh dengan mobil mewah. Tentu saja, orang tua Siwon adalah pengusaha sukses. Tak heran hanya acara pertunangan saja, keadaannya seramai acara pernikahan. Kyuhyun memukul stir mobilnya karena kesal. Mobilnya tak bisa masuk halaman hotel karena parkir penuh. Akhirnya ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir sebuah toko yang berada di depan hotel itu. Ia menyeberangi jalan dengan seenaknya dan membuat pengemudi kendaraan di jalan tersebut berhenti mendadak. Bahkan mereka sampai membunyikan klakson dan mengumpat Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu tak peduli dan terus berlari memasuki halaman Hotel Hyundai yang luas.

Kyuhyun memasuki ball room hotel itu dan terkejut ketika ternyata acara sudah dimulai. Ia mematung melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan dan yeoja itu sedang menyerahkan tangan kirinya ke tangan Siwon.

"Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun keras. Seluruh tamu undangan memperhatikannya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan setengah berlari kearah Sungmin dan Siwon. Lalu membawa Sungmin begitu saja. Membuat orang tua Sungmin, Siwon, dan ratusan tamu undangan terkejut melihatnya.

"Ooh, sepertinya sang putri diculik oleh pangeran jahat!" seru Donghae yang sepertinya menjadi MC acara atersebut.

Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Sungmin keluar. Tapi ia tak segera melepaskan Sungmin, melainkan membawa Sungmin ke mobilnya. Ia memaksa Sungmin masuk, dan ia segera melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kau sudah menculikku!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada jalan. Dan itu membuat Sungmin teringat pada kejadian saat Kyuhyun membawanya untuk pertama kali. Namja itu juga terlalu fokus pada jalannya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah pantai. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di jalanan pantai yang sepi itu.

"Sekarang kita bicarakan semuanya" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Bicarakan apa?"

"Tentusaja maslah mimpi itu" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun menghela nafas tidak sabaran.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, deh. Mimpi tentang dirimu dan namja yang kau maksud 'Kyunnie' itu!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh, mimpi itu? Maaf, aku sudah melupakannya" kata Sungmin kasar. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mengungkapkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, sudah terlambat bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu tentang 'Kyunnie'-nya, dan Sungmin sudah menguburkan mimpinya itu meskipun sedikit tak rela.

"Kau bohong!" kata Kyuhyun mendesis. "Aku tahu persis kau bermimpi tentang 'Kyunnie' mu itu" kata Kyuhyun tetap memaksa.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan gayanya yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu berusaha mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Karena kau yang paling tahu dengan semua itu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kualami, dan aku tahu kaulah yang paling mengerti. Aku ingin tahu tentang mimpimu" kata Kyuhyun mencoba lembut. Sungmin menatapnya tajam dan memalingkan wajah sebal. Sepertinya ia masih belum membuka hatinya.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu, pada mimpiku? Bukankah kau bilang aku yeoja merepotkan? Yeoja yang tak cukup menyenangkan bagimu? Oke, aku akui itu. Makanya, aku segera pergi darimu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bertanya tentang mimpiku? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah menguburnya, membakarnya, dan meledakkannya. Lalu sisanya kujual pada dewa kematian!" seru Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun terdiam. Sepertinya ia memang harus minta maaf pada Sungmin sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Maaf, Min. aku.."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Tentang ejekanmu padaku? Kau tidak salah, kok. Kau benar. Aku memang yeoja manja merepotkan yang lemah dan suka menangis. Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku" kata Sungmin bernada mengejek.

"Min, aku.."

"Tapi kau sudah menculikku dari pesta pertunanganku. Apa kau menculikku hanya untuk bertanya tentang mimpi busukku?" Tanya Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Bukan begitu. Ah, maksudku. Tak hanya itu yang kulakukan."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam agak lama untuk memastikan jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Sungmin.

"Aku bertanya tentang mimpimu, untuk memastikan bahwa kaulah 'Minnie' dalam mimpiku" Sungmin terdiam ribuan kata. Ia memandang brownie-eye Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah tentang kejadian kemarin di Nowon. Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit berdebar dengan respon yang akan ditanggapi Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Tapi ternyata bukan itu maksudnya.

"Sudah terlambat. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Siwon dan setelah aku lulus dari sekolah menengah, kami akan menikah. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menjadi 'Minnie' dalam mimpimu. Lagipula kau bukan 'Kyunnie' dalam mimpiku" kata Sungmin sembari sedikit mundur dari Kyuhyun. "Nama 'Kyunnie' di Korea ada banyak. Begitu juga dengan 'Minnie'. Mungkin saja Siwon memiliki nama 'Kyunnie' di tengah-tengah namanya" kata Sungmin, sampai akhirnya sebuah bis berhenti di dekat kami. Sungmin masuk di bis itu. Kyuhyun berusaha masuk juga tapi pintu bis sudah tertutup. "Selamat tinggal, Cho-sshi."

Lalu, seperti ditusuk oleh pedang api dua kali, Kyuhyun merasakan kehilangan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Namun berkat itu, ia menjadi yakin bahwa Sungmin-lah 'Minnie' dalam mimpinya.

"Dasar yeoja pabbo! Dalam nama Siwon tidak ada kata 'Kyunnie'! Akulah 'Kyunnie' dalam mimpimu!" seru Kyuhyun berteriak pada bis yang telah membawa Sungmin pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba. Kyuhyun pulang ke Dorm Super Junior dalam hati yang kalut, jiwa yang sedih, dan raga yang lelah. Ia berharap di dorm, ia akan mendapat ketenangan kebih. Namun sepertinya itu tak terjadi. Begitu memasuki ruang keluarga, Kyuhyun sudah mendapati dirinya dalam pandangan tajam para member Super Junior. Apalagi dari Siwon, yang masih memakai tuxedonya. Sang Prince Charming itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan. Begitu telah di depannya, ia menarik kerah Kyuhyun agar namja itu segera menatap matanya.

"Apa maksudmu membawa kabur tunanganku?" Tanya Siwon tajam. Kyuhyun balas menatap tajam hyung-nya itu.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya mengambil apa yang harusnya kuambil" kata Kyuhyun santai. Siwon terdiam sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan namja itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah mengenal Sungmin sebelumnya?" Tanya Siwon tajam. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Sungmin sempat kabur sebelum hari pertunangan kalian. Saat itu, aku ada bersamanya" kata Kyuhyun menyeringai. Membuat Siwon sedikit marah namun ia menahannya. "Kau tidak tahu, kan. Alasan ia kabur darimu? Ia kabur karena ia mencintaiku. Bukan kau" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Membuat urat-urat kemarahan Siwon semakin muncul. "Dan kemarin malam aku membawanya untuk merasakan yang pertama darinya."

BUAGHH

Bogem mentah dari Siwon ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun karena kemarahan sang simba itu sudah diluar batas. Itu membuat para member segera memegangi kedua namja itu untuk menghentikan hal yang lebih buruk. Kyuhyun merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya, namun sakit itu tak sebanding dengan hatinya yang senang melihat kuda itu marah padanya.

"Sekarang, siapa yang merebut siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencela. Shindong menghampiri Siwon dan membisikinya sesuatu. Membuat namja itu terkejut luar biasa. Siwon pun segera menatap tajam Kyuhyun lebih dari yang tadi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang!" kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Sungmin belum pulang kerumahnya sejak kau bawa pergi!" perkataan Siwon pun membuat seluruh member terkejut luar biasa. Lebih-lebih Kyuhyun.

"M.. Mwo?"

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, yeoja yang sedang dicari-cari itu, sedang tertidur di sebuah bis dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis. Bis itu berjalan kearah…

Nowon.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Terima kasih sekali sudah membaca plus mereview fic yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan tokoh-tokoh yang sangat keren abis itu. Hehehe...

Banyak yang tanya tentang mimpi KyuMin. Sebaiknya saya sarankan untuk membaca fic An Angel dulu, agar tidak bingung#ngomong aja promosi#. Karena fic ini sekuel fic tersebut. Fic ini menceritakan tentang Kyu yang sudah bereinkarnasi sebagai penyanyi dan Min yang juga sudah bereinkarnasi. Nah, KyuMin mendapatkan mimpi dan bayangan tentang mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya, tapi mereka tidak tahu.

Lalu tentang KangTeuk. Yang sudah baca fic An Angel juga pasti tahu KangTeuk jadi apa disini. Saya sebenarnya ingin memunculkan KangTeuk lebih awal, tapi kelupaan terus. Waktu dah publish, jadi sadar. Akhirnya KangTeuk akan keluar di akhir cerita (sepertinya). Sebenarnya, mereka sudah keluar di chapter pertama waktu Kyuhyun menelon Appa dan Ummanya. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan Kyuhyun memanggil Appanya dengan nama. Kan tidak sopan.. 3.3'

Saya publish lebih awal, karena besok jumat sudah mudik, dan ingin lebih cepat selesaikan fic ini dan Behind The Fate. Rasanya punya banyak utang karena fic itu gak kelar-kelar. Selain itu, karena MV SPY sudah keluar... YEAAAYYY...

Oke, makasih sudah mereview saya. review lagi, ya... biar cepet selesai fic nya...

.

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


	5. Chapter 5

**A Wind and A Dream**

**.**

**Semua tokoh ini bukan saya yang punya**

**.**

Sungmin's POV

_Aku berjalan sendirian di sebuah kota. Kota itu sepi. Tak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Hanya jalanan dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat lenggang. Mungkin mereka bekerja atau tidur siang. Aku menggenggam sebuah foto. Foto yang aneh. Dalam foto itu ada sosok Kyuhyun kecil dan seorang yeoja kecil yang kukenali sebagai diriku. Aku meraba foto itu. Membatin apakah ini aku dan Kyuhyun?_

_Aku mencoba teringat lagi masa laluku. Tak ada Kyuhyun kecil disana. Ini pasti bukan masa laluku. Apa masa depanku? Aku tak tahu._

_Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan, mencari alamat yang ada dalam saku bajuku. Ada sebuah rumah sederhana disana. Di dekatnya ada sebuah taman kecil. Aku menghampiri taman itu. Ayunan berwarna biru itu ada di sebelah pohon. Aku duduk di ayunan itu dan mengayunkan diriku pelan. Tak terasa dadaku berdesir. Merasakan kerinduan karena ayunan itu. Kupandangi sebuah pohon disana, dan munculah bayangan anak-anak berseliweran. Aku menangis. Kenapa aku menangis? Akupun berlari menjauhi taman itu._

_Aku sudah sedikit memasuki daerah kota, sekarang. sudah terlihat beberapa orang. Sepertinya disini adalah daerah pasar. Aku menanyakan beberapa orang tentang yeoja kecil dalam foto itu. Bukankah itu aku? Kenapa aku menanyakan diriku sendiri?_

_Aku duduk di sebuah bangku. Seseorang memberiku sekaleng jus dingin dan mengajakku mengobrol. Ahjusshi itu bertubuh tambun dan berwajah ramah. Tunggu dulu. Dimimpiku sebelumnya, ahjusshi itu menjadi Shindong-ahjusshi. Kenapa ia masih muncul lagi disini?_

"_Kau baru disini?" Tanya ahjusshi itu. Aku mengangguk. Lalu kuserahkan foto itu padanya._

"_Aku mencari yeoja dalam foto sekarang, ia mungkin sudah SMA" kataku. Ahjusshi itu terlihat mencermati foto itu. Ia lalu terkejut._

"_Astaga! Bukankah ini Sungmin?" Tanya ahjusshi itu._

"_Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanyaku._

"_Ne, dia yeoja kecil anak tetanggaku dulu. Ia sering bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Tapi ia lebih sering bermain dengan namja cilik ini" jawab ahjusshi itu membuatku sedikit senang._

"_Benarkah? Dimana ia sekarang?" tanyaku. Raut wajah ahjusshi itu terlihat sedih._

"_Sungmin sudah di surga sekarang" kata Ahjusshi itu sedikit membuatku bingung. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Ah, maaf kalau kau bingung. Maksudku, Sungmin sudah meninggal. Ia meninggal karena menyelamatkan namja ini."_

_Aku terpaku. Berbagai pertanyaan masuk dalam pikiranku. Hingga akhirnya aku memasuki sebuah pemakaman. Kakiku berjalan secara otomatis dan berdiri di sebuah nisan mungil bertuliskan Lee Sungmin._

_Aku terkejut sekali lagi. Aku sudah pernah meninggal sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku hidup. Bahkan aku menjadi murid SMA dan akan ditunangkan dengan seorang namja. Apa maksud sebenarnya dari mimpi ini. Apa?_

"Nona… nona… bangun. Bis ini sudah sampai perjalanan terakhir" kata seorang kernet membangunkanku. Aku mengucek mataku berusaha menyadarkanku sepenuhnya. Terasa sinar cahaya matahari menyilaukan pandanganku. Sudah pagi rupanya.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku lirih.

"Ini di Nowon" aku terdiam mencermati perkataan kernet itu. Nowon?

"HAH? Nowon!" tanyaku dan aku segera pergi keluar dari bis. "Hah, benar… ini di Nowon. Astagaa!" rutukku meracau. "Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku harus segera ke Seoul! Kurogoh saku bajuku, berusaha mencari uang tapi yang ada hanya ongkos untuk naik taksi. Aduh, harus kemana lagi ini?

Entah kenapa, pikiranku melayang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Bukankah rumah itu diurus oleh Victoria-sunbae? Apa aku harus kerumah Victoria-ahjumma, lalu meminjam uangnya untuk kembali ke Seoul, saja ya? Lalu bagaimana mengembalikannya? Bilang saja nanti minta pinjamannya ke Kyuhyun. Ya, begitu saja!

Aku pun segera menyetop taksi dan meluncur kearah rumah Kyuhyun yang jalannya sepertinya masih kuingat.

.

.

.

Aku pergi kerumah Victoria-ahjumma. Di rumah itu, ada seorang anak seumuran SMP membukakan pintuku.

"Ah… hai" kataku gugup. Yeoja itu terlihat awas denganku. "A.. aku yeobo Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Sungmin. Bisakah aku bertemu Umma-mu?" tanyaku pada yeoja itu. Aku sedikit ragu juga memperkenalkan diriku. Rasanya aneh, mengaku diriku istri namja setan itu. Padahal kami tak punya hubungan apapun.

"Umma pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun-oppa" kata yeoja itu. Sepertinya ia kesal melihatku. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal. Tapi biarlah, bukan urusanku. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan berterima kasih. Lalu keluar dari rumah Victroia-ahjumma.

"Lho, bukankah kau Sungmin, kan? Kenapa disini?" Tanya Victoria-ahjumma tiba-tiba dan membuatku kaget. Ternyata ia sudah kembali dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aaa.. aa.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ya, bertemu denganmu" kataku langsung. Jujur saja aku gugup begitu langsung dihadapkan dengan yeoja berumur itu. Ia terlihat seperti makhluk gaib yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Bukankah kau harusnya di Seoul?" Tanya Victoria-ahjumma membuatku sedikit gugup. Apa ia sudah tahu bahwa kami bukan nampyeon-yeobo, dan ia tahu aku adalah tunangan Siwon.

"Aah.. aku kembali lagi ke Nowon, untuk berziarah ke makam halmoni. Ya, begitu.." kataku beralasan.

"Kenapa tidak bersama dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Victoria-ahjumma membuatku terpojok. Aduh, ahjumma. Kenapa pertanyaanmu tajam sekali, sih?

"I.. itu.. karena dia sedang sibuk. Makanya, hanya aku sendiri yang datang" kataku. Victoria-ahjumma lalu tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Ooh, begitu…" membuatku sedikit lega. "..aku tahu, kau pasti kemari untuk meminta kunci rumah Kyuyhyun, kan?" aku terkejut, kenapa ia malah mengira begitu? Ahjumma itu lalu menggandeng tanganku menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Begitu sampai, aku segera diserahi kunci. "Ini kunci rumah bocah itu. Dasar bocah pabbo! Harusnya sebagai suami istri, kalian harus selalu bersama. Bahkan kunci rumah pun istri harus memegang cadangannya. Bukannya malah aku" kata ahjumma itu mengeluh. Aku jadi sedikit berpikir, kenapa aku malah benar-benar menjadi istrinya?

"Aa.. nanti, akan kukembalikan" kataku sedikit enggan. Tapi ahjumma itu malah menepuk bahuku.

"Tak perlu, kuncinya buatmu saja, kalau sewaktu-waktu kau ingin pulang. Jadi kau tak perlu menghampiriku lagi, ne" kata ahjumma itu seraya pergi meninggalkanku. "Sampai jumpa, nyonya Cho!"

Aku sweatdroped sendiri mendengarnya. Kenapa aku berasa jadi yeobo Kyuhyun, sih? Dan lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan pada rumah Kyuhyun? Aku kemari kan untuk meminjam uang pada ahjumma. Bukan ke rumahnya. Aku pun hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri yang benar-benar pabbo.

End of Sungmin's POV

.

.

.

Normal POV

Victoria tersenyum menyeringai melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sungmin. Begitu masuk rumah, ia segera meraih gagang telepon dan menelpon seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Cho Leeteuk, ibunda Kyuhyun tercinta.

"Annyeong, Teukki-ya.." sapa Victoria ceria.

"Annyeong, Vicky-ya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa menelpon pagi-pagi?" Tanya Leeteuk dari seberang telepon. Victroia tersenyum.

"Ani, hanya sedang ceria saja. Kau sudah pernah kuceritakan tentang yeoja yang diakui Kyuhyun sebagai yeobo-nya, kan?" Tanya Victoria.

"Ne, jujur aku khawatir. Kenapa anak itu bisa mengakui yeoja lain sebagai yeobonya, sih? Aku tak mengerti" kata Leeteuk bingung.

"Tak perlu cemas, Teukki. Anak muda memang begitu. Biarkan mereka seperti air yang mengalir" kata Victoria bak tetua yang suka memberikan pepatah.

"Mungkin kau benar. Ah, tapi siapa yeoja itu? Aku ingin tahu" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Yeoja itu, bernama Lee Sungmin" jawab Victoria senang. Leeteuk dari telepon sana, terdiam mendapat jawaban Victoria.

"Kau bilang apa? Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk. Victoria mengeryit heran.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Victoria. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya merasa namanya sangat imut. Sudah, ne Vicky-ya. Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dulu. Annyeong!" kata Leeteuk menutup telepon lebih dulu. Membuat Victoria sedikit curiga. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Sementara Leeteuk, ia tampan bingung dengan apa yang baru diketahuinya. Nama yeoja yang diakui Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya memiliki nama yang sama dengan yeoja yang menjadi tunangan Siwon. Bagaimana Leeteuk bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena ia anggota keluarga Super Junior, ia pasti mengetahui beritanya lebih dari siapapun. Meskipun terkadang sedikit lebih terlambat.

Leeteuk memandangi foto Kyuhyun dan ia segera menelpon putranya itu. Menyuruhnya untuk segera ke Nowon karena Sungmin ada disana. Sedangkan setelah ia menelpon Kyuhyun, ia juga menelpon Siwon. Mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan Sungmin yang pergi dari rumah. Tentu saja Siwon sangat terkejut sekaligus gembira.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang begitu mendapatkan telpon dari Umma-nya, segera tancap gas menuju Nowon. Ia tak peduli seberapa jauhnya jarak Nowon dan Seoul, yang penting ia harus menemukan Sungmin lebih dari siapapun. Satu pikiran di benaknya tentang keberadaan Sungmin adalah, di pemakaman, atau… di rumahnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Tadi ia mengunjungi pemakaman, namun tempat itu kosong, lalu Kyuhyun pun berpikir mungkin Sungmin ada di rumahnya. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, ia sedikit mengendap agar Sungmin di rumahnya tidak tahu keberadaannya. Dan yeoja itu tidak akan lari lagi.

Namun sepertinya salah. Sungmin yang sedang tiduran di ruang keluarga, mendengar deru mesin mobil Kyuhyun. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan melihat dari atas siapa yang datang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang masih dengan tuxedonya kemarin. Sungmin segera mengendap menuju pintu belakang. Ia berpikir akan pergi lewat pintu belakang. Tapi ia menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin bersembunyi di salah satu kamar kosong tidak akan membuatnya ketahuan. Ia pikir Kyuhyun hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal.

Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya. ia mengecek satu persatu ruangan. Tapi ia tak menemukan Sungmin di sudut manapun. Ia sedikit curiga dengan kamar terakhir yang tertutup. Pikirannya adalah Sungmin bersembunyi dalam kamar itu. Dan memang benar. Sungmin bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar itu tepatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar derap langkah sepatu pantofel pria.

Sungmin semakin bingung ketika langkah itu semakin mendekati ruangannya. Ia menoleh kesekeliling ruangan dan melihat jendela kamar itu. Ia lalu mengunci kamar itu dan melihat kejendela. Jendela itu terhubung kearah halaman samping. Sungmin pun pergi melewati jendela itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia mengayuh kenop pintu itu. Ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Kyuhyun tahu, tak mungkin pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Tidak ada kunci luar untuk pintu itu. Menurutnya Sungmin pasti ada di dalamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar suara jatuh dari luar. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang dengan keadaan luar rumah. Ia segera berlari keluar.

"Kk.. Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin yang terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di luar. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"S.. sungmin? Untuk apa kau disini?" dasar memang Kyuhyun pabbo. Bukannya langsung membawa Sungmin, ia malah bertanya begitu, dan akhirnya Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia harus pergi. Sungmin berlari melompati pagar dengan menjauhi rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang juga baru sadar, segera mengejar Sungmin. "Min! tunggu!" kata Kyuhyun yang berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Karena kaki Sungmin yang sakit akibat jatuh sewaktu kabur lewat jendela, membuat ia berlari sedikit tertatih-tatih. Namun demi pergi dari Kyuhyun, ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah taman kosong. Taman dengan ayunan yang sudah rusak. Sungmin berjalan kearah pohon beringin tua yang menaungi ayunan itu. Ia beristirahat dari kejaran Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga!" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat yeoja itu kaget dibuatnya. Kyuhyun mengunci tempat yeoja itu dengan kedua tangannya di antara tubuh Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. "Kau berlari sangat cepat. padahal kakimu memar begitu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas denga nsikap keras kepala Sungmin yang masih tidak mau memaafkannya.

Disisi lain, Victoria, dan KangTeuk, bersembunyi di salah satu pagar. Mengintip mereka berdua. Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah HanChul, Siwon, dan Yesung yang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan menerkam Sungmin, membuat Siwon hampir meledak. Ia hampir saja akan mengganggu acara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kalau saja Yesung tak segera menghentikan adiknya itu.

"Apa pedulimu padaku? Kau kan hanya peduli pada mimpiku. Bukan aku" kata Sungmin bersikukuh.

"Lalu kau ingin aku peduli padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit bersemu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat respon Sungmin.

"Ani. Untuk apa kau peduli padaku. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Sekalipun kau mengira aku ada di mimpimu, dan kau ada di mimpiku, kau tetap bukan siapa-siapaku" kata Sungmin masih keras kepala.

"Aku tak peduli hubungan kita seperti apa. Bagiku, kau adalah mimpiku dan masa depanku. Kau harus tahu" kata Kyuhyun membalas. Sungmin menatap brownie eye-nya lekat. Sedikit kebingungan dengan kata 'Mimpiku dan masa depanku'. Tapi setelah memikirkannya berkali-kali, munculah semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku adalah Mimpimu dan Masa Depanmu? Enak saja mengatakan seperti itu? Aku tidak mengakuinya!" kata Sungmin masih dengan harga dirinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Tatap aku!" kata Kyuhyun tegas sembari menari dagu Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu menatap brownie-eye Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, aku adalah mimpi dan masa depanmu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kali ini tanpa bentakkan yang biasanya. Kyuhyun menatap foxy eye Sungmin lekat dan tersenyum.

"Karena setelah memimpikanmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu, kuputuskan kau lah masa depanku" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memerah luar biasa. Apa ini suatu pernyataan cinta? Ya. Kyuhyun memang menyatakan cinta.

"Me.. memangnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu? Aku mencintai Kyunnie dalam mimpiku. Bukan kamu!" kata Sungmin masih menolak Kyuhyun. Namun, meski ditolak begitu, Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum. Ia pikir, Sungmin hanya malu-malu saja mengakuinya. Dan memang begitu.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya. Aku Kyunnie dalam mimpimu" kata Kyuhyun pelan di dekat telinganya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit mengerang.

Di tempat persembunyian Victoria CS, tangan Siwon sudah sangat gatal ingin meninju wajah Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Sungguh, ia tak tahan melihat calon tunangan atau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi –mantan- calon tunangan yang masih dicintainya itu, berada dalam kukungan si setan evil Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi untungnya, sebagai leader yang baik, Yesung masih ada di tempat itu untuk menenangkan Siwon.

"Dasar maknae kurang ajar! Minta dihajar, ya!" seru Siwon mengumpat, namun Yesug menahan badannya.

"Sabarlah, Siwon!" kata Yesung menenangkan.

"Benar! Kalau kau disini hanya mengganggu momen mereka, akan kubunuh, kau!" seru Victoria balas mengumpat Siwon. Kuda itu pun hanya terdiam sedikit takut dengan Victoria.

"Ah, anakku. Tak kusangka kau mencintai namja lain. Maafkan Umma sudah memaksamu, nak!" kata Heechul sembari menitikkan air mata. Leeteuk di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. "Belum lagi, dengan putra Teukki-ah. Aku ingin dia menjadi menantuku. Semoga kita berbesan, ya!" kata Heechul gembira seraya menggandeng lengan Leeteuk dan ia mendapat deathglare dari Victoria.

"Berisik!" umpatnya, dan semua terdiam.

Kembali ke KyuMin.

"Sudah cukup!" seru Sungmin seraya menghempaskan Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. "Jangan permainkan aku! Kau pikir, aku tak tahu kau hanya mempermainkan aku saja? Oh, ya. Kau kan selalu menganggap diriku pabbo!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Aa.. Min.. bukan begitu.."

"Ya! Aku memang pabbo. Sampai-sampai hampir saja jatuh kepelukanmu. Kalau saja aku tak ingat semua cercaanku malam itu, mungkin aku sudah jadi sampahmu sekarang!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Min.. bukan.."

"Aku tak peduli dengan perkataanmu lagi! Lagipula untuk apa kau peduli padaku? Mencariku sampai ke Nowon, pula! Aku tak mengharapkanmu, tahu! Meski ingin, aku tak…"

Begitu kagetnya Sungmin dan tentunya Victoria CS ketika Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Ya, Kyuhyun mencium yeoja itu untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin karena tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya agar yeoja itu diam dan mendengarkan perkataannya, ia akhirnya memilih menciumnya. Membuat perasaan yeoja itu pada Kyuhyun hampir kembali.

Kyuhyun memagut bibir plum Sungmin pelan. Agar membuat yeoja itu sedikit merasakannya. Ia bahkan menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar ciuman itu semakin mendalam. Sungmin yang awalnya terbelalak kaget, akhirnya luluh dan mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia bahkan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Aah, romantis sekali. Minnie, Umma setuju sekali kalau kau dengan Kyuhyun!" kata Heechul terharu. Sementara Siwon yang melihatnya jatuh lemas. Ia tak menyangka, perkataan Kyuhyun padanya semalam memang benar. Sungmin tak mencintainya. Yeoja itu lebih mencintai Kyuhyun, rekan couplenya.

"Maaf, ne Siwon-ah. Setelah melihat ini, kau pasti tahu, kan bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Hangeng pada Siwon yang jatuh terpuruk. Siwon sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lalu bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya pada pasangan suami istri itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjusshi. Mungkin inilah yang digariskan Tuhan. Saya permisi dulu!" kata Siwon seraya meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti dengan Yesung di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana ciumanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin.

"Biasa saja." kata Sungmin mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang biasa saja? Asal kau tahu saja! Ciumanku ini mampu meluluhkan seluruh Sparkyu di dunia, tahu!" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengernyitka dahi memandangnya.

"Berarti kau sudah pernah mencium seluruh fansmu di dunia? Ish..ish… aku jadi kasihan dengan bibir fansmu.." kata Sungmin sembari menyeringai. Dan membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya kesal.

"Kau ini! Kau ingin kucium lagi, karena berisik?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal dan Sungmin tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau ingin menenangkanku karena aku berisik, lakukan yang lebih baik donk! Membelikan es krim, kek.. atau boneka kelinci!" kata Sungmin namun Kyuhyun malah mencetak evil smile di wajahnya.

"Bukan itu yang membuatmu tenang. Tapi.." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun curiga.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa, ya?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya ditambah dengan evil smirknya.

"Cepat katakan padaku!" seru Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak mengatakan alasannya, hingga akhirnya mereka berlarian di sekitar pohon itu. Melakukan kenangan di kehidupan sebelum mereka, meskipun mereka tak menyadarinya.

Saat Kyuhyun melihat ada yang aneh dengan pagar taman itu, ia akhirnya ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka dilihat oleh Victoria, dan kawan-kawan, akhirnya ia menarik tangan Sungmin pergi.

"Ayo pergi! Ada yang lihat!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan pelan di jalan. Setelah mereka berlarian menghindari mata-mata yang mengintip kemesraan mereka. Sekarang mereka bergandengan tangan mesra bahkan saling menautkan jari-jari mereka. Seakan tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

"Percayakah kau dengan reinkarnasi?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja-nya itu. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Entahlah. Aku ragu" jawab Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kubuat kau yakin dengan reinkarnasi" kata Sungmin seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk membuat namja itu mengikutinya. Sungmin membawanya kesebuah pemakaman tua yang tak terawat. Sungmin masuk ke pemakaman itu, meskipun Kyuhyun sedikit tidak yakin. Namun senyuman Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memantapkan hatinya. "Ini yang ada dalam mimpiku" kata Sungmin ketika mereka telah sampai di sebuah nisan mungil yang sudah tak berbentuk dan nisan yang sedikit besar dengan kondisi yang sama.

"Nisan siapa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari namjachingu-nya.

"Aku senang kau bertanya seperti itu. Karena aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita. Dun mungkin kau takkan mempercayainya" kata Sungmin penuh arti dan itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun heran.

.

.

.

Epilog

"Begitulah ceritanya, apa kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya seorang yeoja dewasa di hadapan namja cilik dan yeoja cilik kembar yang sedang bersiap untuk tidur.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyunnie dan Minnie?" Tanya sang namja cilik. Yeoja dewasa itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putranya.

"Mereka menikah, lalu hidup bahagia hingga mempunyai dua anak kembar yang imut imut seperti Seungho Seunghi" kata yeoja itu seraya mencubiti pipi tembam kedua putra-putri kembarnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon? Apa ia menikah?" Tanya yeoja cilik itu.

"Ne, Siwon menikah dengan yeoja lain" kata yeoja dewasa itu membuat yeoja cilik itu sedikit sedih. Ia mengerucutkan bibir plum yang ia warisi dari Ummanya.

"Yah, kasihan. Siwon tidak menikah dengan yeoja yang dicintainya" kata Seunghi membuat sang Umma tertawa. Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang namja dewasa berambut brownie semi ikal ke kamar itu. Membuat kedua putra-putri kembar yang sudah hampir menutup mata itu, kembali terbangun.

"Yeay! Appa pulang dari konser!" seru Seungho senang. Begitu juga dengan kakak kembarnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mememluk appa mereka dan membuat sang umma hanya tertawa senang.

"Kau membuat mereka kembali bangun!" seru yeoja dewasa itu pura-pura kesal. Sementara namja itu tertawa.

"Seungho-Seunghi. Ayo tidur lagi" kata namja itu seraya membawa kedua anaknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Tadi Umma menceritakan kami cerita yang sangaaat.. romantis!" kata Seunghi.

"Ne! ceritanya seru sekali! Tentang malaikat pelindung yang bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia!" tambah Seungho. Namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu, tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Tapi sayang, ya. Siwon menikah dengan yeoja lain. Padahal aku ingin menikah dengan Siwon!" kata Seunghi membuat kedua Appa dan Umma-nya saling berpandangan.

"Ani! Seunghi harus menikah denganku!" kata Seungho memotong pembicaraan kakaknya"

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau menikah dengan namja evil sepertimu!" seru Seunghi menolak. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kedua anak mereka. Membuat mereka teringat dengan perdebatan konyol mereka dulu.

"Sekarang kalian tidur dulu, ya. Bukankah kalian harus sekolah, besok!" kata Sungmin seraya menyelimuti kedua anak mereka. Setelah kedua putra-putri Cho itu terlelap, Kyuhyun pun segera mengajak istrinya keluar dari kamar.

"Kau menceritaka cerita tentang kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk tersenyum. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil posisi nyaman di sofa mereka.

"Agar mereka tahu, bahwa jodoh dan takdir Tuhan tidak akan terputus oleh kematian" jawab Sungmin seray duduk bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Dua kali kau meninggalkanku, dengan menyelamatkan nyawamu. Dua kali pula kau meninggalkanku karena kesalahanku. Kau takkan meninggalkanku lagi, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ani. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Karena tempatku, hanyalah disisimu" Kyuhyun menatap foxy indah istrinya dan mencium bibir plum menawan itu dengan lembut seraya membelai surai halus istrinya.

"Saranghae, Minnie."

"Nado, Kyunnie."

.

.

.

END

A/N

Kejutan! ini chapter terakhir... Hahahaa... Apa kalian puas? #nggaaaakkk# Hehehe, mian ne.. kalo nggak sesuai dengan bayangan kalian. intinya fic ini tamat. titik!

Akan ada fic percobaan #lagi-lagi percobaan# untuk membuka fic behind the fate last chap sekaligus fic baru. hihihi... bocoran tentang fic nya, di FB author.. hahaha...

Sekali lagi makasih banyak untuk silent reader, reader-reader sekalian, dan reviewer... saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua..

sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!

Gomapta!

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


End file.
